


The Funtom Company [New Version]

by PandoraButler



Series: The Funtom Company Collection [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gang AU, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, clearly labeled smut, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive, the man with two faces. One of the company. One of a past motorcycle gang. It's no wonder his twin boys reflect that. One wants to inherit. The other wants to revive the old gang. It's a collection of headaches for him. After hiring a new secretary (for the millionth time) things start to take a turn for Vincent. He just doesn't know if it's a turn for the better or for the worse...





	1. 1: The |Secretary| Company

"I'm in need of a new secretary," Vincent Phantomhive announced to his workers. He'd chosen a floor to his building at random. It was always like this. He'd hire a new secretary, something would happen, and then he'd have to hire another one. "Anyone looking for a different job?" he asked as he walked around. Each person avoided eye contact and tried to look at their work. They weren't working. Who could possibly get anything done with  _Vincent_  standing there? Aside from being devilishly handsome, the man was their boss.

A lone male stood by the copier machine. He was desperately hoping the noise would stop but no matter what he did the machine kept going and going. The pin-drop silence was crowded out by the loudness of the copier machine. It was horrifying. All he could do was be thankful that his hair was long enough to hide his embarrassment.

"Is no one going to do anything about that?" Vincent pointed to the machine. "Clearly the poor chap doesn't know how to work it," Vincent sighed. About a dozen people immediately jumped up out of their seat to go help the guy. All of them wanting to impress the big boss, no doubt.

"You know what? Forget about it," Vincent sighed. "You there come with me, congratulations, you're getting promoted," Vincent waited for the guy to move. He didn't. He just stood there, pointing to himself, like 'did you mean me? are you sure?' "Yes, you, with the long hair, come with me," Vincent sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to keep your boss waiting all day? I do have work to do, unlike you people apparently," Vincent shot a deadly smile to the rest of his workers. None of them had done an ounce of work while he was in the room. They were all too nosy.

When the guy finally realized that Vincent was talking to him, yes him, only him, he stumbled over his feet and followed Vincent out. The top floor just consisted of a room at the end of a long hallway. A desk outside a door and a desk inside the door. No one really went into that room, as far as the workers knew (or that floor), except the secretary. But, Vincent went through secretaries so much that no one could really ask any of them about it, (because no one knew who the current one was).

"You've heard the rumors, I presume," Vincent tried to make conversation. The man was too scared to speak. Vincent noticed that. "Believe them if you will," the elevator's door opened to reveal the rumored hallway. There were two doors. One with a desk in front of it, likely leading to the office. Vincent opened the second door. It was a bedroom.

"Before I give you your actual job description," Vincent started talking but the man he'd just picked up looked terrified to step foot in the room. The rumors must be worse then Vincent thought. 

"I'm not going to do anything to you, dearie. This room is for when I stay late and don't have the energy to go home. It's not for having sex with my secretaries, unless you want to," Vincent winked. "Sorry, sorry, that was inappropriate. I have a problem with...anyway let's get back to business. I can't have you working like  _that,_ " Vincent gestured to the man's current attire, unkempt hair, and miserable attempt and staying calm. "So you'll have to wear something of mine until we can get this all situated." Vincent went through the closet of emergency clothing and pulled out a few suits that were too big, (previous secretary mistakes, it happens).

"This should fit you," Vincent held up a suit to the man. "Yeah, it'll just have to do. You can put that on in the bathroom over there," Vincent pointed, "and then we can do something about... _that_ ," Vincent made a circle in front of the man's face. His hair was covering half of it and it looked like he hadn't brushed it in years.

Vincent sat on the bed and crossed his legs. Waiting for his new secretary to change was a bit of a problem. This wasn't going to help the rumors around him. He'd heard a few here and there. No secretary lasted longer than a month because they either fucked him, loved him, or were just terrible at their job (according to the gossip). There were also the comments that he was the worst boss imaginable. Vincent didn't know about that one. He thought he was fairly reasonable. Getting this company off the ground was an achievement. It took a lot of hard work to get it as good as it was.

The new secretary exited the bathroom with the suit on. His shoes weren't that bad. Vincent would let that one go. He gestured to the ground in front of him. "Kneel," he said, immediately regretting it.  _This_ , this right here, is why no one wanted to work this close to him. The guy hesitated but didn't refuse. He knelt in front of the bed. Vincent grabbed the brush and started attempting to tame the wild beast that was his hair. He braided some of the overgrown bangs so that at least  _part_ of the man's face was showing. 

"You're quite the cutie," Vincent smiled. Fuck. Not again. He really needed to get that under control. He wasn't flirting he was just being brutally honest. It was a character flaw. One of the many reasons those rumors existed. Well, whatever, it's not like the newspapers hadn't said any of this before.

"Oh, I suppose I should ask you what your name is...and if you even want to be my secretary," Vincent sighed. "Sorry, I get carried away. I got distracted by the makeover. Regrettably, it's one of my weaknesses to reveal true beauty whenever I can find it." Fuck. It wasn't flirting. He swore by it. It was just...brutal honesty? He was starting to get suspicious of even himself at this point. 

"I'll work for you, Mr. Phantomhive," the man said. His voice was a bit deeper than Vincent thought it would be. He didn't know how to respond at first. 'Mr. Phantomhive' that's a new one. Who was the last person to call him that? People usually just said 'Sir.'

"My name is Undertaker," the man blushed profusely. "No, no that's my  _nickname_ , I'm sorry, I'm not used to saying my name since people rarely call me that...oh my god, please ignore that," he hid his face in his hands. "My name is Adrian."

"How did you get a nickname like that?" Vincent asked, genuinely curious.

"My hair. It's a mess and unmanageable. I have this weird laugh too...I don't know. I got it in high school and no one has ever called me anything different..."

"Let's go with 'Uny' then. It's different but not  _that_ different," Vincent smiled. "I'm Vincent, as you know, married with two kids. Beautiful twins."

"Single, forever alone," Adrian replied.

"Single, maybe. Forever? I'm not so sure," Vincent stood up and walked out of the room. Adrian followed. "This is your desk. I'll give you a brief rundown of how to do things...tomorrow. I have to get back to work. Just sit there and look pretty. Become acquainted with the atmosphere." Vincent gestured to the long hallway before opening the door to his office. He disappeared leaving Adrian alone, to ponder the meaning of his existence.

"Well, this most certainly is not how I expected my day going when I woke up," Adrian admitted.  


	2. 2: The |Twins| Company

Adrian saw two boys exit the elevator at the end of the hallway. One looked exactly like Vincent in every way. The pinstriped vest and the business attire. The shoes. The hair. The other, not so much. He looked more like a pirate biker with his eyepatch and leather jacket. Had he recently gone to Hot Topic or was that just his standard look? Adrian wasn't sure. 

"Are you the new secretary?" the Vincent twin asked. "I hope you last longer than the others. You seem nice."

"Don't get a boner and fuck my dad, bastard," the pirate one glared. "We don't need another horny secretary."

"I'm sorry about him," the Vincent one sighed. "He doesn't warm up to people easily."

Adrian didn't know how to take in the drastic differences. He just picked up the phone and called Vincent. "Two people here to see you, Mr. Phantomhive. Your sons, I presume."

It took a minute or two but Vincent opened the door and held out his arms to take both of his beautiful boys into a group hug. "What brings you here?" he asked. "Ciel, I see you're still wearing my old coat. Leic, you're still looking dapper."

"Do we need a reason to see our dear ol' dad?" Leic, the Vincent one, asked. 

"Mom sent us," Ciel, the pirate one, glared. "She said she had news for you tonight and it can't wait."

"Did I miss another anniversary?" Vincent looked concerned. "Please tell me I didn't. What is it? What's going on? Do you two know?" Vincent was dying for information. The twins kept their mouths shut. They enjoyed torturing their father. 

"You'll find out," Leic winked. 

"What's with the new secretary?" Ciel crossed his arms. "What happened to the last one? I liked her. She had such a nice scared face," Ciel smirked. He remembered all of his pranks. Expressions of torture were most brilliant on his father's workers. 

"Well, she obviously quit, didn't she?" Vincent sighed. "Please be nice to this one, okay? He has been through enough as it is. Now, if you'll excuse me," Vincent looked at his watch, "I best be getting back to work." He turned around and went back into his office. The twins moved to stand on opposing sides of Adrian's desk. Each mirroring the other. 

"So..." Leic began.

"What's your name?" Ciel finished. 

"Adrian," he replied, making sure not to accidentally say his nickname again. 

"Adrian," Leic smiled.

"That's an okay name," Ciel said. 

"If you do," Leic began, placing a hand on Adrian's shoulder. 

"Anything to upset our father," Ciel placed his hand on Adrian's  _other_  shoulder.

"We will not hesitate to murder you in the cruelest way possible," they both said in unison while nearly breaking a bone Adrian wasn't sure he had. 

After providing that lovely threat, the two jumped off the desk and walked arm in arm back to the elevator. They had only come up here to provide the message from their mother. Adrian thought that strange. Didn't they have phones? Or, did they really just want to torment some workers and their father's new secretary? Somehow, Adrian felt the latter was true. 

Adrian went back to 'work.' He wasn't sure how to do his new job yet. The brief introduction Vincent had given him wasn't quite enough. He really hoped that the could figure this out. He didn't want to go back to being the office dog. Making people coffee and battling the copier machine wasn't on his top ten jobs. 

The phone rang. It scared Adrian each time it did. It was so loud compared to the silence of the hallway. "Yes? Mr. Phantomhive?" he said. 

"I need you to pick up something for me," Vincent began. He provided some instructions which Adrian hastily wrote down. Just when he thought he was finished with that dreadful floor of the place he once called 'work.' He had to go back and pick up some papers. Maybe if he pretended that he was someone else, this wouldn't be a train wreck. 

Adrian stood up straight, walked with purpose, and took the elevator to the desired floor. He put emphasis on the heel, to make that business sounding noise when he walked. He had places to be and things to do. That's the impression he wanted people to have. Just one more hallway and another turn and...yep...the place he'd been working at until yesterday. 

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He went to his former boss's desk and stood. He'd rehearsed the line many times in the short walk to this room. Why couldn't he think of it now? 

"Can I help you?" the man asked. 

"I'm here to pick up the paperwork for Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian replied. Was that too forceful? Did he look determined enough? Why was eye contact so fuckin hard? Can he go back to looking like a mess now? Damnit. 

"You're that anxious pole?" Adrian's former boss looked shocked, to say the least. His mouth dropped and his eyes wide. 

"The paperwork," Adrian repeated. He didn't want to stay here longer than he had to. He held out his hand for his boss to put the folder in. He did, thankfully, then Adrian turned on his heel and walked out. He could feel the burning gaze of eyes on him. How did Vincent manage looking flawless all the time and not getting fed up with people staring? He must ask him one day. 

Adrian skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs. It was faster this way. There were less people to walk by. He just wanted to go back to the desk and forget this ever happened. He knocked on the door to Vincent's office. When there wasn't a sound he knocked again. After the third time knocking he just opened it. Vincent was sound asleep on his desk. It was quite a sight. No wonder he had the bedroom up here. 

"Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian gently nudged Vincent. 

"Mr. Phantomhive?" he nudged again. Vincent's eyes opened this time and he sat up, paper stuck to his face. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that on your second day," Vincent removed the paper and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "It just never stops, does it?" 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Adrian asked. He wasn't sure he knew how to do anything but he might as well try. 

Vincent smiled. "Thank you, Uny. Thank you."


	3. 3: The |Rachel| Company

"Where the  _hell_  have you been?!" Rachel Dalles raised her hands in anger and stared at her sorry excuse for a husband. "Didn't I tell you we had  _plans_?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "What good is sending the twins to inform you if that doesn't give you any sense of urgency?"

"I'm sorry," Vincent apologized. "You know how it is. You think you're done and then...you aren't."

"I never should've let you form a company if I knew it was going to take so much of your time away from me," Rachel sighed and hugged Vincent. The two rocked back and forth side to side on their legs like penguins. It was a weird thing they did. The twins never understood it.

"What is this important date that I missed?" Vincent asked. Rachel broke the hug and pointed to folders and folders and more folders. "We have to choose marriage candidates for the twins."

"What?" Vincent, Ciel, and Leic all spoke in unison.

"They can't stay single forever. We have to set them up with partners. Arranged marriages sometimes work out better than ones for love, you know? I've studied this," Rachel clapped her hands together. Leic avoided her gaze and stared at the wall. Here we go again, one of her random schemes. He knew she didn't care about him so much as she cared about profit. Rachel was a woman of material gain. She would do anything and everything to earn an extra dollar. Leic knew it. Ciel knew it. Vincent...well he knew but he tended to avoid looking directly at that fact.

"Damn gold digger," Ciel crossed his arms and mumbled. He wished Aunt Angelina was his real mother. Unfortunately, that woman was too busy running a school to visit them frequently.

"For Leic, I've narrowed it down to three prime candidates," Rachel sat at the table and opened her file of top choices. Vincent sat on the opposing side of the table and looked at them. Elizabeth Midford, familiar and a family friend. Alois Trancy? That's a new one. He didn't think Rachel would accept her son marrying another male. Sieglinde Sullivan. Wasn't she related to Diedrich in some way? Another family friend.

"You aren't seriously considering arranging my marriage, are you?" Leic whispered into his father's ear. Vincent smiled. His expression didn't give anything away. Leic hated it when he did that.

"I think this Alois fellow seems quite charming, actually," Vincent placed that picture on the top. Leic frowned.

"You are  _not_  going to pick a person for me to marry. I will bomb the wedding. That's final." Ciel said before retreating to his bedroom.

"It's not that terrible of an idea, is it?" Rachel gazed that sad puppy-dog gaze. Vincent had a weakness for small animals. Maybe that's the reason he found it hard to say no to his wife.

"This isn't exactly the right time period for arranged marriages, dear," Vincent tried to break it to her lightly. "Ciel is in his defying authority stage. Leic, well, he takes after me," Vincent wrapped his arm around Leic's shoulder and held him close. "He doesn't enjoy being forced into anything he hasn't decided for himself."

"Are you telling me I don't know what's best for my own children?!" Rachel stood up. She was angry, that much was clear. "I've spent more time with them than you have! You, with your company and paperwork. Who knows if you actually stay there doing it! Perhaps you have better things to do with your time? Like your secretaries? How many have you gone through in this month alone?"

"Rachel," Vincent sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. "Do we really need to have this discussion again? Right now?" Leic's heart went out to his father. His mother was definitely a stubborn woman. She wouldn't let anyone change her mindset. It didn't matter how many times it was explained to her or not.

"When would we have another time? Vincent? You're never here to have this discussion! I can't keep doing this! It's not fair to me! I'm practically a single mother! These kids barely have a relationship with you and you're trying to tell me what is best for them? Do you realize how idiotic that is?" Rachel's words were only going to get more and more harsh. She wasn't the type to think about what she said when she was angry.

Vincent didn't say anything. He didn't have the energy to say a thing. They'd had this argument time and time again. He was tired of it. Tired of this. "Look," Rachel sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She breathed in and breathed out. "I can't keep living like this, Vincent. You're going to have to decide what's more important to you. Me and the twins or you and your company."

That was the last straw for Vincent. He stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. "Why do you do this?! Why are you always saying the same thing over and over and over again? Do you not listen to me? Do you not care that I'm the one paying for every damn thing in this place? What do you do? Honestly, Rachel, what in your life is so hard that you have to find fault in everything? You're a stay at home mother. You don't have a job. You don't even have a hobby. You're upset because I'm paying for your shelter, food, our children's education? Because I have the start of a successful company? Because I make the papers?"

"I want you to be  _here_ ," Rachel sobbed. "I want my husband back damnit!" She held her head in her hands and sobbed. Leic, not wanting to witness this any longer, went back to the room he shared with Ciel.

"I know," Vincent ran a hand through his hair. "I know," he repeated. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not here more often. My new secretary is learning fast so I'll have more time soon. I will."

"You always say that," Rachel continued sobbing. Vincent didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her, comfort her in some way, but he didn't know if that was okay. They were so close in the past. Now they felt like strangers living under the same roof.

"I know and I'm sorry," Vincent said. He didn't know what else to say. He just went to his room. They didn't even sleep in the same one anymore. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

"What has become of me?"

The door opened and Ciel walked in. He sat on the bed next to his father. He gave him a hug. Leic followed shortly after. He sat on the other side. He gave him a hug too. Vincent, sandwiched between his two sons, with Rachel still crying out in the other room.

"I don't suppose you two have anything you want to add? Any complaints you'd like to file? Speak now, it's a great time to."

"We only want," Leic began.

"What you want," Ciel finished.

"We will always love you no matter what," they said in unison.


	4. 4: The |Biker| Company

"You little shit," the male said. The light illuminated his face in a very, well,  _menacing_  way. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and frowned. This wasn't going to be pretty. Hell, this wasn't even going to be  _decent_. Everyone knows you don't mess with The Funtom Company. That's rule #1 when entering this city. Shit. Even the  _children_  know, and yet, this guy, right here, tied up, on the floor, didn't seem to have a care in the world. The male smoking understood this. The male smoking had been angered by him for days now. 

"I thought I told you to get off my turf," he sneered, kicking the body. The individual currently tied up laughed. Laughing? Really? What sort of psycho are you? Do you have a death wish? Well, in a way, he kind of did. The man had been a certain sort of crazy for a long time now...

"My, my, I don't think your boss is going to take to kindly to you treating people with such little respect," the body stated. Who did he think he was? Why was he talking like he had the situation under control? You little shit. You're going to pay for this. Even if Mr. Lung-Cancer has to send you to hell himself. 

"What the hell do you know about my boss? I haven't seen him for months! He don't know shit. He don't _do_ shit! Ya hear me? So, what the fuck do you know? And why the hell're you here? Trying to steal from me again? Motherfucker."

The body continued to laugh. The smoker growled and threw his cigarette on the floor. This guy must be a masochist to keep coming back. The body smiled, radiantly, and looked up at the male. "I can't believe you only know such indecent words. Tell me, how did you even  _join_  such a gang as The Funtom Company?"

"I don't have to tell you squat," the man kicked the body once more. 

"Humor me," the body was still smiling, "I  _am_  about to die after all. What do you have to lose? Hm?"

"Fine, I'll tell ya," the man shivered when he heard something flying around in the warehouse. What was that? A bat? A bird? Who the hell? Or rather,  _what_  the hell? Something wasn't right about this place, and, he desperately wanted to get out of here. A few seconds ago it was fine. But this freak on the floor kept smiling so  _sadistically_. Subtle changes in his expression were taking place; the longer they talked the more his face seemed to  _distort_. It was freaky. He wanted out. Right now. 

"A few weeks ago some kid walked up to me asking me if I wanted to join. He set me up with the app and called it quits. Haven't seen him since and now I'm here."

"Well, that's good."

"What's  _good_?" the man asked, thoroughly confused. One minute the guy was beaten up lying on the floor, the next, he was holding a blade to his throat and whispering into his ear like a demon. "You are still in phase  _one_  of initiation." 

The blade cut into the man's skin. He started sweating. He knew he was going to die. "That's good. Really good. It means killing you will be a lot easier," the demon whispered. "Next time, try reading the fine print in a contract before accepting. I hope you have a pleasant time in the afterlife, insolent fool." 

What did he mean by that?! Could it be?  _This_  was Sebastian Michaelis?! How could the second in command of The Funtom Company be  _this_  man?! Mr. Lung-Cancer should've taken a better look at the guy's face before kicking him all of those times. Well, what comes around goes around, as they say. Who is 'they' though?

"W-wait! Please don't kill me! I'll never go near the gang again! Please..."

"This is why I hate people like you," the male clicked his tongue in disgust. "You get into trouble and beg for your life at the last minute. I'm not as kind as I look. In fact, I don't even look kind, do I?" No. He didn't look kind. He only looked more vicious than before. 

Silence filled the warehouse as the smoker's pulse quickened. He didn't know if his plea would work. (No, actually, he  _knew_  it wouldn't.) The Funtom Company doesn't give second chances. If this guy was who he thought he was...the conclusion to this tale was looking ever so bleak...

The man was struck in the back of the head. The other individual let the body fall to the ground as he walked out of the warehouse. The male held out his hand to once again ask for help; he could feel his consciousness leaving him. The raven hair glistened in the moonlight. He was  _smiling_  as he looked back on the body. The back of his vest was visible. The human skull with two bony rainbow hands holding it and a black cat's eyes staring out of the sockets. The Funtom Company's mark. The  _biker gang_  Funtom Company's mark. There were two. The business run by Vincent Phantomhive and the gang run by his son, Ciel Phantomhive (and his childhood crush, Sebastian Michaelis).  

Sebastian Michaelis stared at the ground. He had been careful not to step on the gasoline left by his partner. Pulling out a matchbox, he gestured for the boy to come out of hiding. "Next time, try not to make so much  _noise_. You were lucky he thought you were a bird fluttering about." The second in command ruffled the leader's hair and placed the box in his hands. "You do the honors. I'll meet you back at the bike."

The male looked at his underling's matchbox. He had been waiting for this moment all of his life. For once, he was glad to be a good-for-nothing worthless brat. Running the business version of The Funtom Company couldn't possibly be as fun as this. Grinning, the boy took a few steps back and lit a match. He threw it on the ground and ran, ran towards the bike. The Funtom Company's signature funeral. Flaming buildings. Because every betrayer must stare into the fiery pits of Hell upon death. If this man had been an  _official_  member, if he had passed initiation, and had  _still_  betrayed the gang, things would be much worse for him.

Hopping into the sidecar attached to the motorbike, the boy grinned as he put his helmet on. The engine revved. The two rode away in the wee hours of the morning, waiting, for the sirens to go off and the police to come. It would show up on the news like every other death. This was normal for this city. No one even bothered to try and stop it anymore. Besides, it wasn't like the people being killed were  _worth_  anything. No. They were all shitty bastards. The Funtom Company was doing everyone a favor. Why bother ruining a good thing?

Besides, Ciel Phantomhive was a force to be reckoned with. The city had seen what Vincent had done in the past. No one would  _dare_  attempt to squander his son's vision for the future. Ciel might be a force to be reckoned with, but Vincent,  _Vincent,_ was the lover to Death itself. 


	5. 5: The |Manor| Company

"Hello, welcome to The Manor. If you need anything feel free to ask," Ciel spoke. It was tiring saying the same thing every time a guest walked in. But, he had no other job so, what else could he do?

"I wonder if you will be able to help me," the individual walked over to Ciel's table. The smol bean was trying to sleep so he wasn't paying attention to the store or any of its customers. "You see, what I want, is  _you!~_ "

Ciel jumped up out of his chair, (and over the table) to hug the (not so strange) stranger. "Me?~ I thought you'd never ask!~~" The collision caused the two brothers to crash onto the floor. Apparently, it hadn't hurt them since they both became a giggling mess. Sebastian didn't bother to check to see if anything was broken. He was far too used to these idiots fooling around and hurting themselves to care. The twins should know by now where the first aid kit is.

"It's been so long since we have last seen each other! I had to sneak out of that wretched woman's house just to visit!" Leic, the older twin brother of Ciel, shed a single tear as he said these words. He held Ciel close and held back the (imaginary) sobs. Yes, Leic had a love for being overly dramatic. The two lived in the same place. Leic was just being an idiot, a lovable idiot. 

"Leic, we saw each other this morning... Why did you have to sneak out? Or, is this part of the imaginary script?"

"But that was this  _morning!_ Don't you know that twins need to be by each other's side at  _all_ hours of the day?! I thought you cared for me as much as I do you! My darling brother," Leic paused for dramatic effect and gasped, "Are you breaking up with me?!"

"He cannot break up with someone he was never in a relationship with, dear boy," the voice of the Sebastian, the store manager, could be heard as he walked into the room. Time to finally come and check on them. He couldn't allow this to continue without taking part in it himself. 

Leic gasped again, "You mean you've been playing me this whole time?! I thought we had something!" Leic pushed Ciel off of him and scooted a few feet away. "After all this time, you've betrayed my trust! Oh! The agony of a one-sided love! My heart, it aches, dear brother correct this wrong! Us? Never in a relationship? Oh, the  _pain_!" Leic clutched his shirt where his heart would be and cast his gaze away from Ciel.

"That's right," Sebastian sat on the floor and hugged Ciel from behind, (forcing him onto his lap), "The truth is, we're lovers!" Poor Ciel, surrounded by family members cut from the same cloth. He blushed as Sebastian so proudly proclaimed such nonsense. These two idiots had a way of making him blush all of the time. He hated it. 

"Oh, what a nightmare!" Leic hid his face in his hands and pretended to sob. "Ah! I've got it!" he quickly lifted his head, eyes glimmering mischievously, you could almost  _see_  the light bulb go off as he said, "We'll just have a threesome!~" he giggled. K.O. The innocent smol bean, Ciel, passed out from imagining something he shouldn't. Sebastian and Leic hi-fived in satisfaction.

"I heard about the fire in the news. That's the real reason I'm here. You two aren't doing anything stupid like trying to revive father's old gang, are you?" Leic crossed his arms and stated the business. Ciel found it amazing how he could switch from playful to serious with a drop of a dime. It was very like their father. Ciel could see the resemblance. Did that mean Ciel was more like his mother? Perish the thought. 

"What gang?" Sebastian pretended to be clueless.

"You know what gang I'm talking about. The Funtom Company," Leic frowned.

"You mean the company your dad runs?" Sebastian smiled. "That isn't a  _gang_ , Leic."

"You keep wearing the leather jacket around, Ciel. And Sebastian, you wear father's old vest as if it were your own father's. Don't think I haven't noticed. You can't keep recruiting people and then killing them. You have to stop this before it gets out of hand. Do you understand?"

"I'm not doing anything of the sort," Ciel sighed. "I'm just maintaining one of dad's legacies. He can't run both  _companies_ at the same time."

"There was a reason he ended his biker business," Leic did the standard Vincent position. He stood with two fingers on the bridge of his nose. This was a sight Ciel had seen many times when Vincent spoke to Rachel. "It's dangerous, Ciel. You can't do this anymore. Father has enough things to worry about," Leic stared his twin right in the eyes. "The Funtom Company, biker edition, has to  _end_."

"You may be my older brother, Leic, but this gang is the only thing  _I_  have. It's the only place I feel I truly belong. You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Don't make me bring our father into this, please, Ciel, don't make him have anything else to worry about," Leic pleaded with his brother. "I can't watch you go to jail over something this  _stupid_!"

"It's not stupid to  _me_!" Ciel turned on his heel and went to the backroom of the store.

"Wait, Ciel," Sebastian ran after him. Leic was left alone, to ponder the mistakes of his brother. He knew that he was set to inherit The Funtom Company when his father retired. He knew that Ciel just wanted something of his own. But a biker gang? That wasn't it. He had to know that. Somewhere deep inside, he  _had_ to know that.


	6. 6: The |News| Company

Vincent put the newspaper down and took a long sip of his coffee. It was time to face the music. Today would be hell. Everyone would send him  _looks_ , whispering to each other about him until he finally reached his office. Yes, his son was trying to be the leader of a gang. Who doesn't have a family problem like that once and a while? Yes, he was the leader of that gang until he cleaned up his act. The gang was  _dead_. It was finished. He had nothing to do with it anymore. No, he wasn't secretly using Ciel to keep control of the gang. He was just trying to be a father, trying to run the company he  _created_. 

"This is too much," Vincent sighed as he exited the elevator. This place was a battlefield. He should've remained a small business. He shouldn't have tried to form something so grand. Damnit, Vincent, why do you always get yourself into this mess? The news might as well be your wife since they love to hate you so much. 

"Have you looked at the news, Mr. Phantomhive?" Adrian tried to make small talk. Vincent appreciated it but today was  _not_  the best. He'd just managed to get to the top floor and he wasn't in the mood for another question related to his family. Something in him snapped, just a bit. 

"Are you asking me about the rumors of an affair? My son running an illegal gang? My other son at the top of his class but people think he is secretly selling drugs on the side? Maybe the one where I'm in cahoots with a foreign country because I'm plotting world domination?" Vincent counted each of the things on his fingers as he said them.

"Actually, Mr. Phantomhive, I was talking about the latest discovery in finding the cure for cancer..." Adrian looked apologetic and a bit nervous. "The scientist that goes by the name 'Othello' seems rather close in his research. I'm not one for social media...but it was going around a lot today." 

"Oh," Vincent felt like an idiot. Adrian was the  _only_  person that didn't talk to him about his personal life and here Vincent was making a fool of himself. "I didn't hear about that one. I'm sorry, there is a lot on my mind. I should've expected you wouldn't try to get some sort of family secrets out of me. You don't seem very interested in office space gossip. Othello? Is that his real name or... ?"

"It's not like that, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian averted his gaze. "I  _am_  interested but I don't like to force my curiosity on people. I'm sorry to not meet your expectations of me." Adrian corrected. "I think it's a name he chose for himself. Not sure why... I suppose it's better than Iago or Desdemona. Poor Desdemona, she had such a tragic fate."

"You're a very interesting fellow, Uny. It's  _refreshing,_  to say the least," Vincent smiled. "If you take out all of the abhorrent things about Iago, he would be my favorite. Have you ever thought about  _The Lion King_ 's similarities to  _Hamlet_? Because, if you ask me, Scar is much more like Iago than Claudius. Think about that for a moment. It's true," Vincent said as he opened the door to his workspace. He sat at his desk and pondered, once again, the miseries related to this job. Maybe he should throw it all away and stay at home with his wife and kids. He deserved a break. It was time for a vacation.  

Hour by hour passed. Would he ever get better at any of this? He'd been doing it for years but it seemed like with each passing day he only got worse. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. His phone rang. He let it ring for a bit. He wanted the person on the other end to completely build up that phone-anxiety, prepare their mental rehearsal of the message they would leave, and then he would answer it right when they'd figured out what they would say. Vincent was just in that type of mood. 

"Hello?" Vincent spoke into the cursed piece of plastic. 

"Vincent, I need to tell you something," Rachel's voice was soft, too soft. Was there an accident? Had a relative died? Were the kids safe? She sounded  _off._

"Are you okay? What happened?" Vincent asked. He had enough on his plate. He didn't need to worry about the safety of his family. His heart rate increased with each second that he was kept waiting. Maybe he shouldn't have forced a bit of phone-anxiety on this caller. It only backfired. 

"I'm leaving you," Rachel said. The words made contact with Vincent's eardrums but his brain didn't register them. 

"You're what?" 

"I'm leaving you," Rachel repeated. "I won't file for divorce. There is enough of you in the news already. We can stay married, but only on paper. Vincent, I can't keep living like this. I've been in a relationship with someone else for a while now. About a month. It's safe to say things between us aren't going to get any better. I still love you. I still love the kids. But it's time to stop pretending like we are walking through life together when we aren't. It's over, Vincent. We can stop the charade." 

"Rachel, please," Vincent pleaded. "Don't do this, please? We can fix things. We can. We've done it before..." 

"I'm sorry," Rachel hung up. Vincent sat there holding the phone in his hand, waiting for Rachel to say something about this being a prank. To tell him she was lying. This couldn't be real. Where did he go wrong? They'd started out fine. They'd lived a life loving each other for so long. Where? Where did he mess up? Was there ever going to be a reset button? 

Vincent put down the phone. He tried his best to get through work. He tried to focus on something else. It was a nice distraction. He managed to get a lot more done this way. He wasn't going home tonight. He should tell the twins. He should tell someone. But, he didn't. He smiled, as usual, when Adrian told him he was leaving for the day. 

He went into that spare bedroom. He took off his suit jacket. He took off his vest. He threw his shoes at the wall. He plopped down on the bed and tried to sleep. He'd finished so much work. He'd done so many things. None of them would be enough for Rachel Dalles. Nothing was  _ever_  enough for Rachel Dalles. 


	7. 7: The |Comfort| Company

Adrian got to work that day, business as usual but there was an aura about the place that he didn't quite enjoy. He wanted more than anything just to turn around and  _leave_. He had the suspicion that if he stayed at work that day he would do something he regretted. Adrian pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He knocked on Vincent's office door. No response. He peeked his head out behind the door. He wasn't there. That's strange. Vincent was usually here at this time. Did he forget to change the clocks? Maybe that's what happened...

The man went to the bedroom. He wanted to knock but he was afraid to. He didn't want to wake Vincent up, should he be sleeping. His boss worked long and hard the night before, that much was clear. Adrian opened the door. Vincent was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed surrounded by tissues. It was the first time Adrian had seen him with disheveled hair and no suit jacket, tie, or vest. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed it. 

Adrian entered the room and knelt down beside Vincent. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Vincent spoke before he could ask a word. "My wife, the mother of my children, Rachel, left me," Vincent spoke. He'd stopped crying a while ago. Now all he felt was the strange emptiness left behind the sob storm. "She was having an affair. I should've known. I could've fixed things before they'd gotten this bad...but I didn't. I let them get like this. I ruined our marriage because I'm a dreamer. I dream too many things and I lose the people important to me," Vincent confessed his sins, (not that Adrian felt they were sins). 

Adrian opened his mouth to speak but he realized everything he would've said would've sounded like pity. He wasn't pitying Vincent Phantomhive. He didn't want the man to think that. Not one bit. 

"Hey, Uny," Vincent grabbed hold of Adrian's arms. "Is it because I'm an old man? Is that it? She used to love me. We used to love each other. What went wrong? Did I not age well?" 

"You're hot as hell, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian replied. He didn't want to say that, not like  _that_ , but Vincent didn't seem to mind. He was thrilled. Vincent was relieved. But, what other excuses could he give? Why else would Rachel leave? 

"It must be foolish of me to think that a relationship can last forever," Vincent fell to the ground. No, more precisely, he laid down and rested his head on Adrian's lap. Adrian ran his hand through Vincent's hair. He played with it. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he hoped this was enough to comfort Vincent. 

"I'm a fragile guy," Vincent began. "Sorry to ruin your marvelous interpretation of me. I know, I'm quite lame," Vincent sighed. 

"Not at all, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian smiled. "Not at all." 

"Uny," Vincent rolled onto his back and looked up at that face. It was a nice face. The scar didn't make it any less beautiful. "I'm only going to ask you this once. You can reject me. I know how out of place this is...but..." Vincent paused. He looked away for a moment. He thought about all the rumors surrounding him and if making one of them true was worth the trouble. He was empty. He was lonely. He was nothing but a shell. What did it matter what people thought anymore? He'd lost his wife. He deserved something, just for today, he deserved a little sin. 

Vincent made eye contact again, "Will you comfort me? Just for now, just for today, I'd like to forget everything...just for a moment...please?" Vincent's eyes were hollow, filled with emotion but at the same time lacking in all of the important ones. He was vulnerable. Adrian wanted to take advantage of that. He wanted to do what Vincent asked. He'd been attracted to him from day one. Who was going to give him permission? It was just the once, right? He hadn't believed any of the rumors to begin with. This incident wouldn't mean that they were true. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Adrian asked. 

Vincent sat up. He faced Adrian. He smiled the most sorrowful smile Adrian had ever seen in his life. "Yes, I don't want to remember a single thing about reality right now." 

"What about, er, supplies?" Adrian was embarrassed to ask this question. He didn't want to have unprotected sex or sex without lube. And, perhaps this would be his way out of it. If Vincent didn't have anything around, he wouldn't have to embarrass himself further by being terrible in bed. He hadn't done anything like this in a while...if at all...now that he thought about it. 

"There is a box in the closet," Vincent pointed. Adrian went over, sure enough, there was a  _box_. Why? Was this because Vincent was indeed the type to seduce his secretaries? Adrian was starting to feel like a fool.

"It's not  _my_  box. I just haven't gotten around to removing it. A secretary a while back used to bring someone up here. The typical office romance. Instead of a storage room, why not use your boss's emergency bed?" Vincent explained. Adrian wasn't sure if he should believe that. At this point, he didn't really care. He'd committed. 

"I'm not pressuring you into anything, right?" Vincent asked. He wanted to be sure. "You can say no. I promise I won't be offended. There are plenty of people I could hire...or maybe I could go to a bar...or I don't know...but you don't  _have_ to do this. I just want that to be clear." 

Adrian wasn't sure why he felt jealous at that moment. He just did. The thought of Vincent going to someone else angered him. So, he made his actions louder than words. He wasn't going to let Vincent get 'comforted' by anyone other than him. 

"Are you ready, Mr. Phantomhive?" he said as he removed his tie. 

Vincent couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Yes, I believe I am."


	8. 8: The {NSFW} Company

Adrian skipped the foreplay and got right to it. The two merged their bodies as soon as humanly possible. Vincent gladly offered his ass to Adrian. Adrian gladly accepted. Vincent's hands grabbed the sides of Adrian's head as the man thrusted into him. He moaned, loudly, passionately, as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He was tired. He was barely awake. And, somehow, that made the experience all the more enjoyable. It made it surreal. It was as if the whole thing was a dream. Vincent hadn't been abandoned. His world hadn't fallen apart. He was still together. 

Who was he fooling?

He was broken. As broken as one could be. A heartbreak was the least of his problems. All eyes were looking at him at all times. He had the glares of civilians. He had the newspapers hounding him for information on the company, on his sons, on  _Rachel_. That bitch Rachel. He didn't want to think about any of those things. He only wanted to feel what he was feeling right now: Adrian's cock in his ass. A splendid feeling at that. 

There was something about the way Vincent's head tilted to the side, or the way his eyes looked glazed, maybe it was the slight redness in his cheeks, or the way he gripped Adrian's hair. It was  _addicting_. Adrian hadn't experienced this type of drug before. He wanted more of Vincent and he was confused as to why. He wanted to please him. He wanted to make this an experience he couldn't forget, but one that would cause him to forget all of the unpleasant ones before it. 

" _Uny_ ," Vincent clenched Adrian's long hair. His back arched and he moaned a sound that was music to Adrian's ears. Adrian wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear it again and again so he hit that spot, again and again. Vincent couldn't handle it. What little self control, self respect, he had left was gone. He made noises louder than the sluttiest whore you could find. Adrian loved it. He lusted for it. He sought more of it. 

Adrian removed his current condom and put it on the floor with the rest of them. There were a lot of condoms in that box, and Adrian had used all but one, the one currently in his hand. Vincent had asked him for comfort. All he had given was pleasure. Somewhere along the line he'd forgotten about the fact he hadn't done this in a while. He wondered if that was making itself known. Vincent hadn't said anything. He was just allowing Adrian to have his way with him. Under different circumstances, it might've been a bit more endearing. But the time for guilt was long past. 

"It's the last one," Vincent observed. He'd lost count of the positions the two had tried or other various experiments. This would be the end of it all. "Make it count." 

Adrian nodded. He wasn't sure if Vincent would be okay with this, but he wasn't sure he cared. If this was the one night that he could seduce Vincent, that he could use Vincent, he wanted to make it worthwhile. He wanted something to thrive off of for his wet dreams of the future. This office romance might never exist past this day.  

Adrian opened the package and placed the thin plastic on Vincent's dick. He grabbed the bottle of lube and moistened his fingers before preparing his own ass. He allowed his fringe to fall in front of his face as he did this. It wasn't time for expressions yet. Vincent watched him. He was shocked but he didn't refuse it. This certainly wasn't what he had in mind when he'd said the words 'make it count.'

The recently hired secretary lowered himself onto Vincent. The man was already rock hard. Adrian drooled with anticipation. He started to move. Adrian grabbed Vincent's arms and pulled him up. He hugged his boss as he rode him. Vincent returned the favor. Their heated, sweaty, cum covered bodies in an embrace. 

Vincent could feel the hardness of Adrian's cock and nipples as the man rode him. Vincent bit down on Adrian's clavicle. He wanted to leave a mark to be remembered by. There were plenty of other scars on Adrian's body. Vincent wanted to leave one of his own. 

The two were out of breath in each other's arms. They'd done this so many times that it was taking a bit longer for Vincent to release. Adrian reveled in it. He wanted it to take forever. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to love and be loved. Even though he knew this wasn't love. This was quite different. 

Vincent sensed this moment would end. So, before he came he grabbed Adrian's hair and pulled his head back. He wanted to see the face Adrian made. He wanted to enjoy it. Adrian's eyes rolled back into his head the moment it was over. He passed out, right in Vincent's arms. 

"Uny?" Vincent was a bit taken aback. "Fuck," Vincent cursed and placed Adrian on the bed. "That's going to be one hell of a story for my grandkids," he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, little Jr. did I ever tell you about the time I fucked a guy so hard he passed out when I came? Those were the days..." Vincent made his way to the bathroom. He should at least take a shower before trying to go back to work. How many hours had passed anyway? It was going to be hell trying to finish everything he'd missed. 

"Wait," Vincent said as he got in the shower. "Shouldn't I be the one passed out? He fucked me way more than I fucked him." Vincent shook his head. "Whatever, I don't have time to sleep anyway." 


	9. 9: The |Awkward| Company

"I thought I told you not to fuck my dad," Ciel stood by the edge of the bed. Adrian's eyes opened but he groaned at the pain he was in. He rolled over to face Ciel. The boy looked like as much of an angsty teen as the first time the two met.

"What are you doing in my house?" Adrian yawned. He curled up into his blanket more. Was he late for work or something? Why was the son of his boss breathing down his neck? Adrian's eyes focused more on the scenery. This blanket wasn't familiar. He squinted at Ciel, more specifically the wall  _behind_ Ciel. What the flying fuck? This was the bedroom on the top floor of The Funtom Company's building! The emergency spare!

"What the fuck?!" Adrian yelled and fell off the edge of the bed. The blankets came with him. Ciel knelt down to stare at the poor soul.

"Looks like you're finally back on planet earth. Now, explain to me why the fuck you fucked my dad," Ciel said. He wanted details and he wanted them now.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You wouldn't be sleeping in this room if you hadn't fucked him. You wouldn't be naked if you hadn't fucked him. And, there sure as hell wouldn't be disgusting ass sheets in that corner with trash condoms if you hadn't fucked him. Damn. Are you some kind of wild beast? Who the hell goes through that many in one sitting?" Ciel had to admit that he was a bit impressed. But, that still didn't change the fact that this man here had fucked his dad.

"I'm not sure I can tell you why," Adrian replied. He wasn't sure what Ciel knew and he didn't want to be the one to tell him about his mother.

"Oh?" Ciel sat on the floor. "I suppose you aren't that bad after all. Okay, I'll let it slide this time. I still don't trust you fully though." Was this some sort of test to see if Adrian would blab Vincent's life story under pressure? Adrian wasn't sure but he was glad he passed it if it was.

"I knew that woman was going to leave eventually. I'm glad it was you and not some stranger, even if you are still a bit of a stranger. Thanks for looking out for him," Ciel said. "But don't think I'll be so forgiving the next time," Ciel warned before getting up and leaving. He couldn't stay here too long or Vincent would realize that he'd entered this room. That would be awkward to explain.

Adrian stood up wrapped in sheets and blankets and such. He wanted to sleep some more but felt the need to take a shower. Wait. He didn't seem as gross as he thought he would be. Adrian looked down. There wasn't any residue of any kind on him. Had Vincent washed him in his sleep? Damnit! Adrian mentally scolded himself. Why did he have to be asleep for that?! He would've loved to be awake. Yes, call him a pervert, but being cleaned by someone else was on Adrian's list of things he wanted to happen in his life. Too bad he couldn't cross it off the list yet. He had to be conscious for it to count.

Adrian grabbed one of the spare outfits in the closet, one of the bigger ones, and put it on. He sighed. It was time to face the music. What kind of scolding would Vincent give him? Adrian sat in his chair. He was on edge the entire day wondering when Vincent would send him hate messages. Would they be about how terrible the sex was? The fact that he'd accepted to have sex even though he knew how hurt Vincent was at the time? Maybe he was going to get fired and replaced like all of the other secretaries.

He watched the hours pass one by one. Still nothing. He couldn't take this pressure anymore. He had to talk to Vincent. Then, all of the sudden, there was a call. Adrian picked up the phone immediately. "Yes?"

"Can you come in here for a second?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Adrian hung up and hated himself. Why did he have to think about Vincent's words in such a perverted manner? Adrian wasn't going to cum in anywhere. It was a one time thing. He knew that. He couldn't be getting feelings now. It was all physical. Nothing more. No office romance. No romance at all. Adrian worked for Vincent. That was that. End of story.

Adrian opened the door and walked in. Vincent smiled and held out a folder. "Can you file these for me. The cabinet is over there," Vincent pointed. Was that it? Nothing else? Not even the slightest bit of a conversation about what had happened between them? Adrian wasn't sure if he should be relieved or even more terrified. What the hell was going on? Were they just going to pretend the whole thing never happened and move on? That was going to be difficult. But, perhaps it was better that way.

He opened the drawer and attempted to file things away. The burning gaze of Vincent's eyes on his back. Was he imagining it? Or was Vincent really looking at him? It was hard to tell. Adrian tried to sneak a peek at Vincent just to check on if he was actually being watched. He wasn't. It was all in his mind. Adrian mentally cursed. Why was he being such an idiot? He wasn't a teenager back in high school. Adrian pushed the thought to the side. High school was a nightmare.

"Uny," Vincent spoke up. Adrian tensed. Would he finally be scolded? "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Adrian shook his head. He didn't remember knowing Vincent. Surely he would remember someone like Vincent. Adrian searched the depths of his mind. There was this one memory down there that he'd forgotten about. He'd locked it away carefully...hoping never to reexamine it.

Until this moment.


	10. 10: The |Dispatch| Company

_Vincent Phantomhive sat tied to a chair in a room he didn't recognize. Well, this was new. No one had ever tried kidnapping him before. This should be fun. His eyes adjusted to the lighting. He looked left and he looked right. Still dark. Still dreary. Where was this place anyway? He listened to the sound outside the walls. Nothing. They must still be at the school. Was this a supplies closet? He did smell the faintness of bleach, among other things._

_"You're awake? How nice," a figure appeared in the shadows. Its eyes glowing a shade of greenish yellow. The sight reminded Vincent of a cat. Not a moment later and bright lights turned on. Vincent cringed. If his hands weren't tied behind his back, this encounter might be a bit more_ interesting _. They had tied his feet to the chair as well. This wasn't your standard kidnapping. This was planed. Premeditated. They thought this out. That could only mean one thing:_ _this_ _was Dispatch Society._

_"Don't you think this is a bit unfair?" Vincent allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness that was so rudely thrust upon him. "I'm sitting here partially unclothed while you lot are staring at me. Don't make me blush." The only piece of clothing lacking on Vincent's body was his vest. He wore the thing everywhere. That or his coat. But, the vest was a bit more comforting. The lack of it combined with the fact that some of his shirt was unbuttoned made him uneasy. He didn't like this one bit, not that he was supposed to._

_"It's just a formality," the shadow stepped into the light. Vincent's eyes still couldn't get a good look at him. They were confused about if they should adjust to the light or attempt to see in the darkness. This was part of the plan, no doubt. "It's nothing personal, I assure you, but it's also completely personal," the male said. His eyes traveled along Vincent's body. He was enjoying the view. Vincent aimed to please. He just wished he could see the male a bit better._

_"Are you going to tell me why I'm here? Or should I be left guessing?"_

_"It'll be more fun if you guess. Would you like a prize if you guess correctly?" the male snickered. "The prize is your life, of course." Vincent wasn't sure if the male was serious or not. He didn't want to find out. Perhaps he should try a different line of questioning. The stranger took this silence as an opportunity._

_"Good, now that we are on the same page. I assume you won't be giving me any trouble, right?" The two other individuals in the room laughed. The man was tied to a chair. What could he possibly do? They clearly underestimated the skills of Vincent Phantomhive. He was used to that._

_"Me? Give you trouble? While tied to a chair? Dear me, what kind of person do you think I am?" Vincent chuckled. "I'm a civilized gangster. Be real here, I know where I stand...or sit, actually," Vincent looked down at the chair briefly. It was wooden. It was easily breakable. He would take that into account as he plotted his escape. That is, if he couldn't untie these ropes._

_The man snapped his fingers. All individuals in the room left. Once the door was closed and everyone was gone, business was to be discussed. "I'm sure you know who I am," the male said, "They call me 'Undertaker.'"_

_"They call you their leader," Vincent corrected. "Do you think they are far enough away by now? Will you untie me? Surely we can talk like normal humans," Vincent attempted._

_The opposing leader laughed, "Don't think you can fool me that easily. I know your type."_

_"You don't know a thing about me," Vincent stood up. He kicked the ropes off of his feet and let the ropes around his wrists fall. "If you had, you wouldn't have tied the knot so loosely," Vincent smiled. He took a step forward. The other took a step back until there were no more steps to take. Vincent placed his hand on the wall beside his silver haired foe._

_"Let's make this a bit more fun, shall we? Why don't we form a mutually beneficial relationship?" Vincent offered as he brought his face closer to those lips._

_"You're living in a dreamworld if you think that's possible."_

_"You're living in a dreamworld if you think it's impossible."_

_"I find the offer_ intriguing _," he glanced at Vincent's lips. "But two gangs on opposite sides of the spectrum cannot merge and form one gang. That would lead to too much conflict between the already existing members. A fusion isn't practical."_

_"No, maybe not, but we could still birth a new gang together," Vincent's breath mingled with his opponent's too long. He was starting to almost wish the two could be together. Maybe under different circumstances it would happen._

_"Not going to happen. Not now. Not ever," he promised. "This was a warning, Vincent. We won't be so nice next time. Stay out of our business and we will stay out of yours."_

_"Think of the children, darling. They won't like the sound of that," Vincent desperately wanted to kiss this man. He wanted to fuck him right here and there. But, he chose not to. He took a step back. He gave the guy some space. They went about their business completely civilized. All according to plan. The remaining discussion was purely professional._

That was all Adrian remembered about his current boss. He tried to think of other scenes, other times the two might've crossed paths. But everything was blurry. He was a bit  _too_  good at blocking out those years in his life. Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing. Perhaps it was. He wouldn't know.


	11. 11: The |Miserable| Company

"I thought I told you never to call me again?" Adrian sighed. He was hiding in the bathroom taking a long break. The memory of who Vincent was to him was too much. He would've loved to forget about it. He should just forget again. Vincent didn't remember. Why should he? This only made things more awkward for Adrian. He had enough on his plate. He didn't need the added drama to his nonexistent office romance. Who would've thought that they both ran gangs in high school? And that both of those gangs were against each other? What was this? Romeo and Juliet? Romeo and Julio...to be more exact.

"Sorry, Boss, but there has been a development," the voice replied. It was the voice of a redheaded man. Grell Sutcliff. Adrian's right hand in the Dispatch Society, a gang he'd rather never reform. The past was in the past. They weren't kids anymore. There wasn't a need for silly cliques.

"What are you talking about? There can't be a development if there is no group," Adrian frowned.

"The kid, you know the one, he is trying to start the group up again," Grell whispered. He sounded as if he was looking over his shoulder. Damnit. Not this shit again.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him," Adrian sighed. Clearly, his righthand man wasn't very helpful. "You can't let this make the news. I don't need my job in jeopardy."

"Right, but Boss, are you sure you don't want to quit and come back to this business? I know you miss it," Grell inquired. Adrian didn't want to think about the way his blood longed for violence and mischief. He was getting enough of the mischief at his current job. He didn't want to complicate things. The pay wasn't terrible and his boss was...well...his boss? Fuck. He didn't know what he wanted. He just didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions.

"Are you really questioning me right now? Do you know who I am?" Adrian tried his best to pull off his boss-attitude. That usually shut people up when they asked stupid things. He hated doing this but it was pretty convenient.

"I have to get back to work, take care of this, do you understand? If it's not taken care of I am going to seriously fuck you up," Adrian threatened. He wasn't quite sure how he would fuck him up, he just would. He always got creative in his methods.

Adrian hung up and took a deep breath. He had to go back to his desk and pretend that never happened. He didn't get a call. His suit wasn't wrinkled. He wasn't going to stare into the depths of Vincent's eyes on the internet. He was just going to go out there and get shit done. That's his job. He no longer had a gang. He no longer did anything illegal. The police didn't have anything on him because it never happened, as far as they were concerned.

Vincent was waiting for him to return. He sat on the desk, one leg hanging off, just waiting. Adrian wanted to take a picture of the scene. It reminded him of a painting. At the same time, it reminded him of a cheesy porno. He wasn't sure which was worse.

Vincent made eye contact and smiled. This was the standard Vincent greeting. Adrian had noticed that much, remembered that much, he never knew what lurked behind those eyes. They never gave away any of their secrets.

"You didn't answer my question, so I looked into it myself. It turns out I do know you from somewhere. Imagine that. You went to the same high school as I did. I should've remembered right away but I didn't. Maybe it's because I'm an old man now and I'm losing my memory," Vincent stood up and walked over to Adrian. "There are still some things I can't quite recall. Are you the same Undertaker that was in charge of the Dispatch Society?"

Adrian didn't say a word when Vincent grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall. He didn't say a single thing when the man threatened to kill him with just a glare alone. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the things I've done. I'm sure you know the situation you're in. I'm sure that you know if you do anything stupid, anything remotely damaging to this company, it won't matter how much you beg and plead for forgiveness. I'll make an example out of you. I don't know how much you've changed or if you're the same person you were but I don't want to find out. Don't do anything stupid." Vincent removed his grip on Adrian and smoothed out his shirt. He smiled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Perfect," Vincent returned to his office without another word. Adrian sunk to the floor. He didn't really understand how terrifying Vincent was until this moment. He also didn't realize how attracted he was to Vincent until this moment. Why did that scenario turn him on? Was he a masochist? Adrian tried to think of the most disgusting thing he could. But this boner wasn't going away. Damnit. This was the last thing he needed right now.


	12. 12: The |Orphanage| Company

"My Lord, we have a problem," Sebastian put the photos on Ciel's cash register.

"What the hell is this?" Ciel asked. He picked them up only to throw them on the floor. "What the fuck? Dispatch exists again? I thought we handled this?! Fuck!" Ciel paced behind the counter. It seems he wasn't the only one that wanted to follow in his father's former footsteps.

"What do you want to do about it?" Sebastian asked. Ciel thought for a moment. It wouldn't be advantageous to start a war when both of them just wanted to revive old memories.

"We reach out and plan a meeting. Our goal is the same, perhaps we can form a partnership," Ciel said. Sebastian was hesitant but his boss's orders were his boss's orders. It was as good a plan as any.

"I'll try and get ahold of them," Sebastian promised.

That was easier said than done. The Dispatch Society had no interest in being cooperative. Apparently the father of the son wanted the whole business shut down. There wouldn't be a gang. Or, so he thought. Maybe Ciel would get what he wanted after all. He knew what it was like to have a father not wanting an old memory revived.

The night of the meeting fast approached. They both agreed on truce land. Not Funtom's. Not Dispatch's. No, they went to the  _orphanage_. Noah's Arc. There was a room waiting in the back for them. It was perfect. Magical. Majestic. Until they both sat down in opposing chairs and had to discuss.

The silver haired male sat with his legs crossed and hands folded. On his right hand side was a redhead dressed entirely in red. Like damn. Way to accent that hair. Is his entire wardrobe like that?  _Dayum._

Ciel sat in his chair like he imagined his father would sit. He sat with his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand. He leaned to one side of the chair so that his arm was on the armrest. On his right side was Sebastian. The silver one wore his father's old coat. Ciel wore his father's old coat. This experience was similar to a family reunion. That is, if you consider your crew to be a family. This was more of a feud...

"Shall we get this started?" Ciel began. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm the current leader of The Funtom Company."

"My name is Victor Nikiforov," the male said. He had a slight Russian accent. Ciel liked it. It was cute and certainly fit a wannabe gang leader. "Current leader of Dispatch. Get down to business. We don't have all day."

"I would like to propose a merge," Ciel said. He would've smiled but smiling was his brother's talent, not his. "We both have the same interests in mind: to revive our father's memories. So, let's do it together."

"Our people have fought each other since the original gangs," Victor's eyebrows furrowed. "What makes you think we want to trust you? Or need your help?"

"A little bird told me your father isn't interested in you taking up the family business," Ciel sat up straight and leaned forward. His arms rested on his knees. "Quite frankly, neither is mine. So we should form a new gang together. One they won't know we're running. We can share a name but in our hearts we will know the truth," Ciel offered. This kept both of their backs safe from harm. "Besides, if our father's thought a duel gang wasn't possible. Doesn't that make you want to prove them wrong?"

Victor laughed. "You're an interesting one, shortie. I like you. Sure, let's give this a trial run. The minute me and my family don't like it, we back out and go our separate ways. But, for now, let's work together. Deal?" Victor reached out his hand.

"Deal," Ciel returned the handshake.

"What do you propose we call our new gang?" Victor asked.

"Our gang doesn't exist. It's colorless without a purpose. What else has little purpose except what you make it? Dollars. Bills are just paper but yet they have so much value. It's fitting, don't you think?"

Victor laughed. "I really do like you, shortie."

"I have someone to be the mock leader. Of course, because neither of us can take that position. It wouldn't be right. So, we shall have a puppet," Ciel explained.

"Oh? What is this guy's name?"

"Drocell," Ciel answered. "There is a war brewing. Something big is going to happen and it's going to happen soon. We can't let ourselves be distracted. You have to prepare for the worst. I will too."

"I'm glad to have you on my side, Ciel," Victor smiled. "But, who is this Drocell fellow?"

Ciel looked to the door and a man entered. He was dressed like a nutcracker, except his outfit was blue and he wore a top hat. "He works at Noah's Arc Orphanage, this building we're in now. Convenient, isn't it? Introduce yourself."

"My name is Drocell Keinz," he replied.

"Keinz? Isn't that a ketchup brand?" Victor asked.

"That's Heinz," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Oh! You're right!"


	13. 13: The |Arc| Company

"Wha'?" Joker stood at the door to Noah's Ark Orphanage with his mouth agape. Drocell was standing outside with his arms flailing every which direction because his mouth wouldn't work the way he wanted it to. Hopefully, Joker would be able to understand what he meant. These two had been friends for nearly all of their lives. If Joker didn't understand, no one would. 

"Yer tellin' me that ya met Ciel Phantomhive?! And Victor Nikiforov?! Get out! Ye can't be serious! Congrats!" Joker smiled. The children hovering by his feet looked from him to Drocell and back to him. How did he understand? Drocell hadn't spoken. When Joker burst out into laughter, the children ran away. He must've finally lost his marbles! Or, maybe he gained the hidden ability to read minds. "I can't believe he thought ye were ketchup! It's too funny!"

The two continued on like this. Drocell would make some sort of hand motion or micro-expression and Joker would reply to him. Eventually, Drocell's shock over the fact he met Ciel Phantomhive diminished and he was able to speak again. Vincent was his idol. Drocell had an obsession with him for as long as he could remember. Everything about Vincent was fascinating to him, (including his children Ciel and Leic). Drocell was a fanboy at heart and Joker understood that. It was no different from someone having a favorite actor or band. Okay, maybe it was a little different since Vincent wasn't either of those things... He was a bit of a celebrity though. At least, for this city that was true. 

"Well, since yer here, wanna have some hot cocoa?" Joker asked. Drocell nodded. The two of them went inside the building and to the kitchen. Drocell watched as Joker grabbed cups and boiled water. There wasn't anything fascinating about this simple sequence of events, but Drocell found himself getting lost while staring at him. This happened every now and then. Drocell thought that maybe he just needed more sleep and was zoning out. However, everyone at the orphanage told him otherwise. They all said he was head over heals for Joker. The only problem was: Joker was head over heals for Beast.

"Here ya go," Joker smiled and held out the cup. Drocell paused. He knew it was okay to take it, but he also didn't want to take it at the same time. Joker should be using the food and beverages on the children here, not him. Should he take it? Should he not take it? If he waited too much longer Joker might get upset with him.

Drocell reached out to grab it, after enduring a long mental debate, but just as his fingers brushed up against Joker's and he nearly grabbed the handle, Beast walked in and took it. She smiled and said, "You made hot chocolate for me? Thanks!" She then gave Joker a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Drocell's and Joker's hands were now just hovering in air touching each other. Neither of them moved. Neither of them said anything. They both just stared at each other dumbfounded.

Startled, Joker grabbed his cup and quickly offered it to Drocell, "Ye can have mine if ya don't mind that I took a sip. Or I can jus' make ya another cup." If Drocell's face had the ability to show his emotions, he would surely be blushing. Joker was suggesting that he share an indirect kiss with him! Not only that, but they'd already touched hands! What was next? Would Drocell receive a kiss on the cheek too? Would they get married? 

Joker had grabbed the cup with the wrong hand. Instead of using his left hand, he'd used his artificial right hand, which meant that his grip wasn't nearly as good. The cup slipped from his grasp and threatened to crash on the ground. Drocell moved at the speed of light. String ejected from underneath his shirt's sleeve and lassoed the cup before it collided with the floor. Joker stared in awe. Was Drocell Spider-Man?

"Ye never cease to amaze, do ya?" Joker grinned. Drocell picked up the cup, removed his string, and handed it back to Joker. He decided that saving the indirect kiss for another day would be best. Too much excitement had happened already.

"Are ya sure ya don't wan' any?" Joker asked. Drocell nodded. "At least have a sip. I did make it wit' ya in mind." Drocell was about to shake his head and refuse but the look on Joker's face forced his hand. He took the cup and took a sip, albeit small as could be. Once the hot liquid had entered his mouth, there was no going back. Drocell drank the rest in just a few swallows. He couldn't help himself. Joker was a master cocoa maker.

When he'd realized the heinous crime he'd committed, Drocell opened his mouth to apologize, but Joker cut him off, "Tis fine."

All of the sudden, the ground shook beneath their feet. The two of them collapsed into each other as the dishes, and the whole orphanage, shook. The building was falling to pieces. It was an old building, there wasn't much keeping it together in the first place. Drocell tried his best to swat falling debris away from Joker. It was nothing too serious, but he didn't know how much longer the orphanage would stay in one piece.

"Everyone out!" Joker yelled. He ran out of the kitchen, Drocell following him every step of the way, and tried to get as many people out as he could. The children didn't need to be told twice. Each of them stood in the street, a safe distance from their home, as they watched it collapse. Drocell looked around to see what had caused this earthquake. A building a block or two away had been blown up. As the giant pieces collided with the ground, the earth shook. Who had caused this? Who would cause such mayhem?

Sirens blared, people shouted, and everything was in chaos. There was only one group that enjoyed to cause so much destruction: Trader's Enterprise. The war had begun. There was nothing that could be done to stop it now.

Drocell knelt down to the ground and hugged the children to keep them from being too terrified. He tried his best to provide comfort, but sometimes people just need to cry. The children held onto him tightly. They'd need a new place to stay for the night. But where?

"Dear me, that building wasn't very safe, was it?" a voice said. Drocell, and everyone else, turned to see where it had come from. Ciel Phantomhive stood smirking at them all as he waved to Drocell. "I guess you lot need a new place to stay for a while? You can sleep in the basement of The Manor until I get a few guys to repair that orphanage for you. Or, would you rather stay somewhere else?"

"Ain't he one of the shorter Mr. Phantomhives?" Joker whispered to Drocell. "Then I guess it can't be a bad thing to say yes, right?"

"He's a nice guy. So, I thought to myself: 'It can't be a bad option.'" Drocell replied.


	14. 14: The |Dollars| Company

"Do you see this?" Vincent slammed the paper down on Adrian's desk. "Is this your doing? Please tell me this isn't your doing."

"I haven't heard anything about the new gang that's been coming up out of the shadows," Adrian looked at the news article a bit more carefully. It certainly was an interesting read. This new gang drowned out The Funtom Company (gang edition) and Dispatch Society. Why wasn't Vincent a bit more pleased?

"Do you know what this means? This means Trader's Enterprise has  _more_ reason to wreak havoc. Do you know how long Lau has been waiting to find an excuse to bomb something? Damnit. What is my son getting himself into?" Vincent paced a piece of the hallway. He couldn't think straight with something like this happening. How much time did he have before the first bomb? Maybe he should reunite with some of his old sources. There should be some time before Lau decided to cause mayhem. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian tried his best to comfort the man. There would be no comforting Vincent. He was smart. He knew that there was no way in hell Lau wouldn't take this opportunity to blow shit up. It had happened before. Vincent  _really_ hoped the guy hadn't gotten too much better with his bombs over the years. 

"Do you hear that? What is that noise?" Vincent stopped moving immediately. He heard something but couldn't tell if it was in the distance or right in this building itself. Not a minute passed and the ground beneath them shook violently. An earthquake? In this section of the world? That was highly unlikely. Vincent ran to the window in his office. In the distance a building fell to the ground. 

"Shit," Vincent cursed. "I didn't act fast enough. Lau, you bastard." 

"What are you going to do?" Adrian inquired. "You don't have your gang anymore, your weapons, or your authority. I suppose you could try and bribe him into submission." Adrian realized he should've thought a bit more about his words before saying them. If this didn't give away the fact that he was in charge of Dispatch Society, nothing ever would. 

"I'm a civilized gangster," Vincent replied. That phrase was something Adrian had heard before. Vincent got an odd sense of deja vu. He laughed. It was the first time he'd laughed since he'd gotten the call from Rachel. 

"What strange webs we weave. I can't believe I just reminded myself of the time you kidnapped me. It's a shame we never got to do anything intimate. The whole room was set up in such a nice way for some lovely kinky sex. But, you knew that, didn't you?" Vincent smirked. Adrian shivered. He really didn't want to think about that right now. A building had just crashed and the sirens of the police, firetrucks, and ambulances were still going. This was  _not_  the time to be thinking such lewd thoughts. 

"I've decided," Vincent announced. "I know how I'm going to beat Lau." 

"How?" Adrian was curious. He was always interested in a good plan. Plus he needed something to distract him from himself and his perverted mind. 

Vincent placed a hand on his chest. "I'm going to give him the thing he has always wanted: me."

Anger, jealousy, a mixture of the two, Adrian felt it. He hated this idea. "There  _has_ to be a better way than that," he tried to convince Vincent against it. 

"I don't have anything else. You said so yourself. I have no gang, no people to back me up, and the police sure as hell won't do anything about him. What else is there for me to do but seduce him? He has always been the one to enjoy a little give and take." Vincent snickered. "Don't tell me you're jealous. I've been very careful as to not mention the whole thing that happened between us. You're still thinking about it aren't you? Do I haunt your dreams, Uny?"

"I hate to admit it," Adrian averted his gaze. "But I do have quite the infatuation with you, Mr. Phantomhive."

"I'm honored, truly, but your infatuation will have to wait. My boys live in this city, even if my horrid wife does too, I can't allow them to be in the slightest bit of danger. You have to understand that, right?" Vincent was serious about this. Adrian knew that. But he still felt possessive over his boss. "Besides," Vincent sighed. "We aren't really in a relationship now are we?" Adrian hated that he had a point. The secretary had no business being jealous over a man he'd just had sex with. They weren't romantically involved (not matter how much he might've wished they were). 

"Now, I'm going to be leaving early for the day. Please announce to the workers that they may leave also. There has been a major bombing. They should check on their families," Vincent grabbed his long coat and began walking.

"If you think for one second I'm letting you go see Lau by yourself, you're sorely mistaken, Mr. Phantomhive," Adrian quickened his pace to catch up to Vincent. 

"Suit yourself," Vincent replied. "Guess that means we will be making the announcement together then." Vincent snickered, "It's like we are getting married."

"I can assure you, it's nothing like that, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Boo, where is your sense of adventure?" he asked as the elevator doors closed. 


	15. 15: The |Worry| Company

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Rachel tapped her foot as she scolded her son. "I've tried calling, texting, and practically everything else under the sun!"

Leic sighed. "The streets were crowded. I couldn't do anything about it. There was too much going on around me for me to know that my phone was vibrating. I'm sorry, mother," he apologized. He wasn't sure if it would work. Rachel was moody when it came to these things.

"Come here you," she wrapped her arms around the miniature version of Vincent and held him close. She was just nervous. The bomb had gone off and she had no idea where he was. He hadn't said a word about his plans today. Usually he wrote a letter or something before leaving their home but today he just left without so much as a wave. It was all she could do to keep herself together. Leic wasn't the one to act so out of place like this. She wondered if he had gotten kidnapped in the commotion.

"Let's go out to dinner. We should forget all about what happened in the news. The show must go on. I'll call up your fiance and we can go out to eat. How does that sound?" Rachel asked but Leic knew it wasn't a choice. He didn't want to take the time to have an argument with his mother about this again. A lot of shit had happened today. It was the least he could do to play along with her silly errand.

Rachel ran around their home dolling herself up. She was dressing 'extra gold digger' as Ciel liked to call it. Shit. Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to marry whomever she chose. He wanted to marry for love, (like his father had before Rachel turned out to be...well... _Rachel_ ). It didn't matter whom Rachel picked, Leic was sure the marriage wouldn't be happy or romantic.

As much as he hated this idea, he had to play nice this time. He was suffering for the good of the cause. Even if he did want to fuck it up. He spent the entirety of the car ride thinking of ways that he could make himself subtly less appealing. Well, people always told him they preferred him over Ciel (something he could never understand) so, should he just act like his younger twin? No, he should be himself. No one would marry a person like him anyway. Besides, this was arranged, the parents didn't care as long as 'money' was involved. Chances are the other party wasn't too thrilled either.

The two arrived at a fancy hotel. A familiar face exited the building to greet them. Elizabeth Midford. Someone please tell Leic that this is  _not_ the individual he is supposed to marry. Sure, they might be childhood friends (as well as cousins) but this was  _not_ happening. No way in  _hell_.

"Leic! Good to see you!" Elizabeth smiled, providing a hug for the poor guy.

"Likewise," Leic responded, grabbing Elizabeth's hand to kiss. He was putting on his best behavior since doing otherwise would mean violence (of the verbal kind) from his mother. He wished he could just leave this miserable life, but sadly, he could not.

"Always the gentleman! Please, let me show you to the banquet hall. My father has prepared quite the meal for this union!" Leic sighed. Does that mean-? "Dear me, don't look so concerned! I've known for quite some time that you wouldn't marry me if your life depended on it." Elizabeth leaned in close to Leic's ear and whispered, "And, quite honestly, I feel the same. I have someone in my life already, you know?"

Leic gasped, "Don't tell me!"

Elizabeth giggled and nodded. Leic always had a sneaking suspicion she was crushing on her maid. Now he knew he was right! Ha! They'd have a thousand cute animal babies together. He could see it now...

The two walked arm-in-arm to the banquet hall. Inside it was one of those giant tables filled with food. Leic had to control himself from violating the sweets. He, like his brother, had an absolute obsession with sugary foods.

"You might want to ask them on a date first before you start mentally stripping them," a girl walked over to Elizabeth and Leic. She was blonde and dressed somewhat like a maid. Interesting. Leic smiled, halfheartedly, and nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, I can't help but admire true beauty," Leic admitted. And, yes, this small corner of sweets was indeed true beauty. Absolutely breathtaking. The stranger's light blue eyes sparkled at the comment. Could this be fate? Did they both enjoy sweets? Perhaps, this was the so-called fiancee?! Maybe he should introduce himself then.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Leic Phantomhive," he said with a bow.

"Ah, just as I thought, you are the person I'm supposed to wed. Such a shame," the girl frowned, "I thought you'd be taller. I specifically told my father I wanted someone extremely handsome! Tch. That's what you get for having the parents arrange a marriage. Silly me."

"I can assure you I'm not pleased with this turn of events either. Although, I do admit you're quite attractive, however you simply aren't my type."

"Oh? And might I ask what  _is_ your type?"

"Individuals lacking a vagina," Leic replied. Elizabeth almost choked on air as he said it. She tried very hard to hold back her laughter. Leave it to Leic to put something so bluntly!

Smiling the girl grabbed her head and tore off her hair! A wig?! Why was Leic so surprised? He knew she seemed a bit weird for a lady...but the thought hadn't occurred to him that she might be a he.

The stranger then wrapped his arms around Leic, pulling him closer. He brought their faces within millimeters of each other and spoke, "Lucky for you I'm not a girl!~ The name's Alois Trancy. Please try to remember it. I do hope I've left a good impression on my future husband."

"You have a talent," Leic blushed lightly.

"And what talent is that?"

"A talent for seducing people in public while dressed as a maid."

"I take it you're more interested in me now?" Alois snickered.

"Quite interested, I admit," Leic's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He was tempted to answer it but he couldn't. It was taking all of his willpower to keep from being turned on at the moment. He must've gotten his strange fetishes from his father. Crossdressing? Really Leic? (Vincent would be proud.)

"Are you going to get that?" Alois smirked.

"It's in my right butt pocket. Could you please get it for me?" Leic's eyes glimmered. He didn't have to tell Alois twice. The blonde slowly moved his hand down Leic's back and slid it into his pocket. He then pressed the 'accept call' and held the phone by Leic's ear.

"Hello?" Leic quizzically stated.

"Leic! Where are you?! Something terrible has happened!"

"Ciel? You rarely call me. What has happened? Is father okay?"

"No! I don't know. He isn't answering my calls and you know he always answers my calls. I'm worried. Do you think he got caught up in the blast? I thought for sure it wasn't near him at all. The news isn't very reliable. Have you seen him? Do you know?" No. He didn't know. He was too busy being seduced by a dude dressed as a maid to have even given a thought to his father. Fuck.

"I don't know anything. Where are you?" he asked. It was time to figure this out.


	16. 16: The {NSFW} Company

"My, my, what brings you here to Trader's Enterprise?" Lau snickered as he saw Adrian and Vincent walk through his front door. This wasn't what he was expecting to see today. He thought it would take at least a few days before Vincent decided to do anything to him. How thrilling.

"I've come to request you cease and desist," Vincent smiled. "Please refrain from bombing the city I live in. I have a family, you know?" Adrian noticed the slight hesitation in Vincent's voice when he said the word 'family.' Lau didn't seem to notice though.

"What do I get out of the deal?" Lau asked. "You know how much I love a good bombing. It would be a shame to watch all my hard work go to waste."

"How about we take this discussion to a more  _private_ location?" Vincent smiled.

"Suit yourself," Lau led the way through the whorehouse. The smell of drugs and incense clouded the smell of sweat and condoms. Lau was a man that loved his money. He would do anything for it. Even if it meant selling the lives of others. Everything comes with a price, especially the magic he works.

There was a room at the end of a long hallway. It reminded Adrian of Vincent's office. The atmosphere was entirely different but Adrian still felt the nostalgia. Inside that room were bookshelves that took the span of two opposing walls, a desk, and a door that was the opening to a closet.

"Name your price," Vincent said as Lau sat down. Lau smiled. Vincent hated when Lau smiled. It was almost like when he smiled. Except, Lau kept his eyes closed so the expression was more...creepy?

"I don't want money, Vincent. I want a memory. I want, well, I'm sure you have a general idea," Lau folded his hands and placed them on his desk. He leaned forward. His eyelids still covering his eyes. "I want you, specifically. What can you, yourself, offer me?"

"Are you after my body?" Vincent held a hand to his chest and mockingly scoffed. "I can't believe you," he shed an actor's tear. "After all of these years that we have been friends. You only sought such worldly desires! You went so much as to bomb a building because of it!" Adrian could smell the bullshit from miles away. Vincent was already prepared for that kind of situation. The conversation they had participated in just moments before was proof enough.

"Now, dear, that isn't quite true," Lau let a laugh escape. "I bomb because I think it's fun. I like making them. It's a shame to have them all go to waste. You know? But I'll get over it if," Lau paused for dramatic effect, "you give me your dick."

"I'm afraid I can't cut off my dick, sweetie," Vincent let out a sigh. "I don't have  _that_  kind of money."

"I'm not asking you to get a sex change, Vincent. I'm asking you to give me your dick. I don't want sex, I just want to suck you off. Then it'll be even. I'll ignore the little game your son is playing and peace will befall the city once again."

"While I do love the idea of a nice office blowjob," Vincent took a step forward and placed his hand on the desk. "How is that bribing you? Isn't that just me getting the good end of the deal?"

"What can I say?" Lau smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I've wanted to suck your dick since the dawn of time. It's just one of those things. You understand, don't you? Don't tell me you keep that man around because he is good at his job," Lau pointed to Adrian. "There are some things that just  _need_  to be done. I have the unquenchable desire to see the expression of Vincent Phantomhive as he finally submits to me."

"When I said I liked the idea of a nice office blowjob, I did not mean it literally. It was meant in a frivolous sense," Vincent defended himself. For the record, Adrian was very good at his job. It just took him a while to get the hang of it. Fuck. No. Not  _that_  type of job. Damnit. You know what he means, don't you?

"Mhmm, I'm sure you did." Lau wasn't convinced.

"What is it you  _really_  want me to do, Lau? You can't possibly want me to sit on this desk and unzip my pants right? You've always had that power hungry bone in you somewhere. Should I dress in a maid costume and get down on my knees begging for your mouth on my dick?" Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Actually, now that you mention it, that would be kind of nice."

"Well damn," Vincent put his face in his palm, "I need to think before I speak."

"A simple roleplay will do. I don't need you to get on your knees. That's my job," Lau smirked. "The costumes are in the closet over there," he pointed to the door. "Feel free to get crazy with them."

"I cannot believe the lengths I will go to save society from terrorists," Vincent muttered under his breath. He said that, but Lau and Vincent were always pushing each other to their limits. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last, that they'd done something for the sake of the other outside of their comfort zone.

Adrian followed Vincent into the closet. He watched as Vincent stripped and got dressed. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen Vincent naked before. But, there was a schoolgirl element to it. Adrian couldn't help but get embarrassed. He looked away after a while. He just listened to the sounds of ruffling clothing.

"Where is that damned makeup kit. I know it's in here. I also know there is a wig too," Vincent grumbled. "It's been a while since I've had to come out of a closet," Vincent sighed. He was talking to himself but Adrian was still there listening. How many times had Vincent come here for situations like this? Surely the man hadn't cheated on his wife  _all_  of the time, right? A man that got so hopelessly heartbroken after a call for a break-up wouldn't force that upon anyone else, would he? Adrian found his understanding of Vincent to be more and more convoluted.

"How do I look?" Vincent faced Adrian. His outfit was certainly maid-like. Adrian hadn't thought Vincent to be very feminine, but the black short dress and the long brown wig certainly changed things. He wore black flats with knee-high white socks. There was a tiny apron around his waist and a lacey headband on his head. The makeup looked professional. Even his beauty-mark was covered up flawlessly.

"Like a slutty maid," Adrian answered honestly.

"Good, that's what I'm supposed to look like," Vincent smiled. He began to make his way out the door. Stopping, just a moment, before exiting.

"Don't, under any circumstances, walk into that room," Vincent pressed the eye-liner pencil he was holding into Adrian's neck. Anything Vincent got his hands on could be used as a weapon. Imagine that.

"I don't care how jealous you get, how turned on you are, you stay in this closet. Understand?" Adrian nodded. He had no intentions of getting on Vincent's bad side. Vincent walked out that door without so much as glancing back. The wig on his head fit perfectly. Almost as if it was his real hair. It wasn't even close to his real hair color. No, Adrian preferred the blue over that shade of brown.

Adrian peeked out the gap in the door. It wasn't closed completely and he had no intentions of closing it either. Vincent wore the maid outfit, just as Lau had required, or as Vincent had accidentally set himself up for. But he went above and beyond everything Lau could've imagined.

Vincent brushed his hair behind his ear. He got into character. That's al this was...acting. "You called for me, Master?" he said.

"Will you dust that shelf?" Lau played along.

Vincent twirled a piece of his fake hair and looked at the ground. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and rocked from side to side. "Was that all?" he asked, being sure to force a slight inclination of disappointment. Lau wondered for a moment if this actually was a maid and not Vincent dressed as one.

Lau didn't give a response so Vincent puffed out his cheeks and pouted. "Oh, alright then," he said as he moved to the shelf and lightly dusted it. He as going for a ditzy, clumsy maid, so he dropped the feather duster and, obviously, bent down to pick it up. But, he wasn't just bending, no he made it quite clear that this was a bit more than bending, not at all modest in any sense of the word. Vincent knew that his dress was too short; that his socks weren't high enough. He gave Lau a not-so-well deserved view of his scrumptious ass. And, let me tell you, it was scrumptious because he had gone so far as to wear women's lacy lingerie. Consider Lau impressed, (even though he already was impressed. Consider him doubly impressed). Vincent was always the type to go above and beyond but this, this was exceptional.

Lau walked up behind Vincent and snatched the feather duster from his hands.

"Master?" Vincent pouted and tried to grab it from him. Lau was slightly taller and he used that to his advantage. He held it high above his head. "I cannot work if you steal my devices!" Vincent complained.

"Like you are concerned about working when you're so careless as to drop your 'devices.'" Lau teased. Vincent crossed his arms and closed his eyes while turning his head to the side with a slight 'hmph.' That was a trigger for Lau. Something, somewhere, inside him was tired of playing along. He pinned Vincent to the bookshelf, holding one of his arms above his head. Vincent was a bit shocked but allowed himself to appear embarrassed. He fidgeted. He avoided eye contact, for a time.

"Master?" he questioned.

When a man whose eyes are typically closed at all times, opens his eyes, there is an element of terror. Vincent was caught in the trap of a snake's gaze. If he moved he would feel the poison of defeat. Lau's gaze was fierce, the fiercest it had ever been. Suddenly Vincent remembered all of the flirtatious scenarios the two had played around with over the years. There was truth behind it all. Lau genuinely lusted after him. He hadn't paid attention to it. No, he'd ignored it. Vincent didn't want to admit to himself that he had lusted after Lau too.

Lau moved closer to Vincent's chest. He kissed the area over his heart. He moved down. Adrian watched from his spot in the closet. He felt the rage that Vincent had warned him of, this man that he was infatuated with, this man that he had been seduced by... was about to enjoy the company of someone else. It was infuriating. He wanted nothing more than to go out there and push Lau away. He wanted to protect, no, to possess Vincent as his own.

Lau had reached Vincent's lower regions. The intense gaze was covered by the skirt of the dress over his head. He was fine with that, because Vincent could still feel his piercing eyes through the cloth. Vincent noticed other eyes too. He made that known. Vincent stared into the depths of Adrian's soul. He didn't look away, not once. Was this a challenge? Adrian found it difficult to stay put. Should he listen to Vincent's earlier order? Should he accept Vincent's current invitation? Although he desperately desired to do that latter, he convinced himself not to. Vincent had to be thinking of a bigger picture. He had his reasons for telling him to stay out of it. Adrian forced himself to believe that. He had to  _trust_  Vincent. Trust was not something Adrian could do easily.

Lau grabbed Vincent's hips and pushed him into the shelf. He wouldn't have Vincent thrusting unless he allowed it. He peeled back the scandalous undergarment with his teeth gripping the edge. With his hands occupied and Vincent holding up his skirt, there were no other options.

Vincent shivered as his cock was fully visible. The room must've lowered ten degrees because he wasn't this cold a second ago. The cool air was temporary. Lau kissed his shaft. He licked Vincent's cock. The cold air on the wetness caused him to shiver all the more.

Lau's mouth was warm. It was moist, lewd, and everything Vincent needed right now. He tried not to think about where he was, what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to lull to the side. The long hair from the wig covered his face, it stuck to his cheek in certain places. How must he look right now? Pathetic? Probably. Vincent didn't care anymore. He wasn't doing this for 'the good of the cause.' He was doing it because he and Lau had an unspoken rule between them. They were friends, but that was putting it too lightly. Everyone else was boring. They didn't understand the dynamic of this so called friendship.

It had stopped when Vincent married Rachel. He'd sworn his life to her. Not anymore. He'd never swear his life away again. He opened his eyes and moved in such a way that Adrian would be able to see them through the false hair. He smirked. He mouthed words to Adrian. He watched the expression on his face change into surprise. There were a number of things he could've said. A number of guesses that Adrian had. But only one that his heart would accept. He hated himself for it.

'I Love You'

This was another one of Vincent's mind games. Adrian knew that, deep down, he couldn't trust what he thought he'd seen. Despite it all, he couldn't trust it. Vincent, confessing to another man while getting sucked off, it was more likely than one would think... but he just couldn't bring himself to trust his eyes. He didn't have good eyes to begin with. It was a mistake, mirage, it had to be.

"M-master," Vincent let his arms fall to his sides. He ejaculated into Lau's mouth. Lau seemed content with that. "T-that's  _dirty_ ," Vincent's flushed face pointed out. Lau snickered.

"No," he said as he stood up. Lau wrapped his arms around Vincent, forcing him into an awkward hug of sorts. Vincent didn't struggle, but he didn't exactly look comfortable either. This closeness meant that he could feel Lau's hardness. Sexy, yes, but not what he wanted. That wasn't the arrangement, you see...

Lau kissed Vincent. He gave him a taste of his own cum, for reasons unknown. Perhaps Lau wanted to fulfill Vincent's secret desire to suck his own dick. Not that Vincent had such a desire... but it's hard to tell sometimes with a guy like him. " _That_  is dirty," Lau said. He released Vincent and shooed him away with his hand. "Have a good trip now, dear. I'll keep my promise. I'm a man of my word, as you know."

Vincent rolled his eyes and walked into the closet. He slammed the door for emphasis. "The nerve of some people," he muttered. Vincent threw the wig down on the ground and stomped on it with his heel. "Prick. The bastard," he continued to curse as he stomped on the damn thing. "I'm going to get him back. I will, just you watch, asshole," Vincent tore off the maid costume and put on his normal attire. Adrian hadn't seen him angry before. This didn't seem like true anger, more like agitation.

"Rude bitch," Vincent rubbed his tongue with his hand. "He knows I hate that and he still does it. Kissing after a blowjob is a crime against humanity." Oh. So that's what he was worried about. Not the scenario. Just the kiss? Adrian sighed. Vincent Phantomhive had some strange priorities. 

Recognizing Adrian's presence, Vincent returned to his usual strictly-business self. Adrian wondered if he'd turned into a ghost and had just recently regained his human body. He felt invisible for the past few minutes as Vincent had his little meltdown.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you that  _this_ ," Vincent gestured to himself and the room with Lau in it, "didn't happen." Adrian nodded. He wouldn't tell a soul. Not when he was the one interested in Vincent Phantomhive more than anyone else at the moment. (A bold statement, mind you, since Lau has been interested long before Adrian.)

"Perfect," Vincent sighed. His eyes widened and he began to pat his pockets frantically. "Fuck!" he yelled. "My phone! I left my phone," he held his face in his hand and mentally slapped himself silly. "Damnit. Do you have your phone on you?" Adrian nodded. He held the phone out without Vincent needing to ask. Vincent snatched it up and called Ciel.

"Please don't think I've been kidnapped," Vincent chanted as the phone rang.

 


	17. 17: The |Anger| Company

"Where the hell have you been?!" Rachel stomped her way over to Vincent and slapped him in the face. "A bomb goes off and you wait hours before checking on us?! Do you not have a bone in your body that is concerned for our well-being?" Rachel scolded. This was the first time Vincent had seen her, actually  _seen_ her, since the phone call announcing the end to their relationship. He had a multitude of conflicting emotions but the main one was anger. How dare she slap his face! The second main emotion was akin to guilt. He had no place to judge after what he had done, after what he just did. (But let's face it, he was more concerned about his face. To be honest.)

"I'm glad you're safe," Ciel said as he clung to his father. Vincent wasn't the only one with regrets. Ciel had begun to think that because of The Funtom Company, gang edition, something had happened to his father. He'd beaten himself up over it. He should've listened to Leic when he told him to shut the gang situation down.

"Me too," Leic joined the hug. Both twins ignored their mother and were concerned about Vincent more than anything. Rachel was Rachel, she could go be Rachel somewhere else.

"I won't die that easily," Vincent let out a laugh. Utterly and completely fake. He was masking his conflicting feelings for the sake of his children.

"Who is that?" Rachel shot a glare to Adrian. Well deserved, but she had no right to do so. This was the first interaction between her and him.

"My new secretary. He'd met the twins briefly and wanted to check up on them out of the kindness in his heart. Touching, don't you think? Imagine that,  _dear_ , some people have  _kindness_ ," Vincent's tone was flowery but his words were laced with contempt. 

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"I'm simply stating that the world doesn't revolve around you," Vincent smiled. "There are people that care about other people instead of themselves. A foreign concept to you, I'm sure, but do try to understand," Vincent said. Adrian wanted to snicker but kept it inside. This was not the time or place for that.

Adrian felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised to find Drocell standing there. The two were acquainted, of course, but it had been a while since they'd last seen each other. Standing next to Drocell was a blonde boy. Adrian recognized him but he didn't know where he'd seen him before. The news? Maybe?

"My, my, if it isn't Alois Trancy," Vincent smiled. It was time to ignore Rachel and instead focus on the youth of the future.

"You've heard of me?" Alois returned the smile. "I'm honored to meet my future father in-law," Alois bowed. 

"Enough is enough," Leic grabbed Ciel's arm and Vincent's arm and dragged them both away. He had questions that deserved answers. Answers he wasn't going to get so long as Rachel was around. Adrian apologized to Drocell and chased after his boss. He didn't want to be left behind in a crowd of people (no offense, Drocell, but Rachel is far more of a threat and Adrian didn't want to be caught alone with  _that_ ).

"Tell us where you've been," Leic crossed his arms. Vincent looked to his right and then to his left.

"You know, when I dreamed about being trapped in a closet I didn't expect it to be with my twin boys and my secretary," Vincent sighed.

"You've never been in the closet a day in your life," Ciel scoffed. "You're so openly  _you_ ," Ciel gestured to Vincent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vincent frowned.

"You're a fucking disaster bi and everyone knows it. Now, get down to business. Answer Leic's question," Ciel glared at Adrian. There was no doubt in his mind that  _he_  was the cause of all of this.

"I got dumped," Vincent sighed. He fell to his knees and sobbed. "My one true love just dumped me! I was too crestfallen to remember to bring my phone when I chased after the Chinese goddess of my dreams. I'm sorry, forgive me," Vincent pleaded.

"We were busy worrying about the next bomb going off and you were going through a breakup?" Leic raised an eyebrow. "Tell the truth. You wouldn't dare cheat on Rachel. We aren't stupid." Ciel shot another glare at Adrian when Leic said those words. The secretary was starting to regret coming along.

"I'm not lying," Vincent stood up. He ceased his shenanigans. "I was concerned about the situation so I went to the source. It's not a lie," Vincent admitted. "I wouldn't have to do these things if you stopped playing around with people's lives," Vincent looked directly into Ciel's one good eye. "But if you insist on running  _that_  Funtom Company, there isn't much I can do but clean up your mistakes, is there?" Ciel clenched his teeth and stared at the ground. He turned his hands into fists, only angry with himself.

"You can't have  _both_ , Ciel Phantomhive," Vincent tried his best not to raise his voice, his attempts were futile. "You can't live your life in violence  _and_  live your life peacefully with Sebastian. You have to choose one or the other. Life is like that. Both isn't an option. It's never an option! To choose both is to forsake both. Are you listening to me?"

"I can't live my life with Sebastian regardless!" Ciel snapped back. "He has a girlfriend now!" Those were his last words before storming off into the distance.

"Ciel!" Leic called after him. "Ciel, wait!" he said as he ran to catch up.

"Damn it all," Vincent ran a hand through his hair and walked the opposite direction. Adrian didn't know what to say or do. He followed Vincent, unsure of the thoughts truly running through his mind. The man was hard to read. Was he feeling guilty about the Lau thing? Guilty about yelling at his son? Maybe he was just angry, at Rachel, at himself, for having their marriage end up messed up like this. Adrian didn't know. Vincent would never tell him.


	18. 18: The |Disaster| Company

"He hasn't said a thing," Vincent threw his phone in his drawer. "Fuck my life," he slammed his head down on his desk. Adrian stood there, watching the poor guy helplessly mull over his previous actions. His reasoning for going back to this dreaded company building was because he felt bad for going home after what he'd said. Or, at least, that's what Adrian gathered from it. Vincent didn't seem to think of that place as 'home' anymore. He was spending more and more time at the company, in his emergency bedroom. Avoiding Rachel. Avoiding his sons.

"I need to apologize," Vincent slammed his head down on the desk again. "My pride won't let me. I didn't do anything wrong.  _Someone_  had to tell him the truth about his newfound hobby. But, goddamnit Sebastian, what the fuck are you thinking?" Vincent slammed his head a third time. "What. The. Fuck. A girlfriend? Really? Boy, I swear to all things unholy, I'm going to beat your ass, and you're not even my son, yet," Vincent let out a long sigh.

"There is not a person in this world that is going to love me at the end of my life," Vincent sat up straight and leaned back in his chair. He turned one-hundred and eighty degrees to look outside at the people below.

"I will love you," Adrian blurted out. Vincent didn't react. He didn't move, Adrian wondered if he'd broken him.

"I will, no, I do love you," Adrian confessed. There was a twinkle in his eye. Fear? Longing? He didn't stand like a deer in headlights. He stood with determination. He stood with purpose. Vincent noticed these things when he turned back to look at him. Still silent.

"I don't love your money, your looks, your previous gang warfare. I love  _you_. I love the way you smile, even though you hate the person you're speaking to. I love that your brain isn't always connected to your heart and you'll say things in a way you don't intend, but you do mean. I love that you're always wearing a three-piece suit even though the weather outside is hell-level-hot. I love the fact that you cross your legs when you sit and you lean back in your chair when you think. There are things about you that I can't stand and things about you that I can't live without. I'm not asking you for a marriage or even a relationship but I-"

Vincent cut Adrian off. He stood up and leaned over his desk. He grabbed Adrian's tie and pulled the man into him. It was all one swift motion. He didn't ask for permission when he kissed him. He didn't care at all about how Adrian felt. This was mostly just to shut him up. Anything else he said might cause Vincent to cry, he hated feeling emotions like this. So, he kissed him for selfish reasons. He grabbed the nape of Adrian's neck and pushed the man further into his mouth. The two had never kissed before. Never. Not even that night of "comfort" had they kissed. Kissing was for couples, people that loved each other, or for people like Lau, that loved causing others to be irritated. (Guess which one Vincent is.)

"I thought you didn't kiss your secretaries?"

"I don't," Vincent said. This could only mean one thing: Adrian had inadvertently quit with his impromptu confession.

"Oh shit," Adrian's eyes widened. Fuck. Why did he just say that? How stupid was he? Vincent was going through enough shit, he didn't need to find a new secretary on top of that! Damnit. Adrian, what the fuck is wrong with you?

"Marry me," Vincent said. His tone was so nonchalant that Adrian didn't think he was being serious.

"What?"

"We'll go to Vegas, get a fancy piece of deceased trees, and then you can help me run this company."

"What about the media? News? The press? The rumors about you?  _Rachel_?"

Vincent shrugged, "Fuck 'em."

"I don't want to marry you, Mr. Phantomhive."

"No?" Vincent walked behind his desk and stood in front of Adrian. His face incredibly close to his. Vincent eyed Adrian's lips. "Do you want to fuck me? Have sex? Make love? Kiss? Go on dates? Hold hands? The only way we get to be happy in this world is if we are completely honest. We could keep it secret. We could hide it forever. Someone would notice one day. Someone always notices eventually. And then, it would all go to shit. What do you want?" Vincent adjusted Adrian's collar and smoothed out his shirt.

"The way I see it, you have four choices. You can marry me. You can have a secret relationship with me that will come back to haunt you forever. You can quit and leave, never seeing me again. Or, you can squander those feelings of yours right here, right now, and resume being nothing but a  _secretary_."

Adrian didn't like any of these options. He loved Vincent. He wanted to be with Vincent. But he wasn't sure if his feelings were returned or even if Vincent cared about him at all. Adrian longed to be loved. He had thought VIncent did too. Now he wasn't so sure.

"I need to think about this," Adrian's head was flooded with thoughts and feelings. He couldn't trust himself to make the decision. The  _right_  decision. So, he left.

 


	19. 19: The |Ciel| Company

Approximately six (seven?) days had passed since Adrian "quit" his job at The Funtom Company. He couldn't tell you the exact amount of time because he'd spent the entirety of it curled up in his coffin-shaped bed. Well, not curled, more like, laying flat. It's a coffin, how curled up can one be?

"Papa, someone is here to see you," the coffin opened, ever so slightly, and the light flooded into Adrian's eyes. 

"Vik! I told you to knock! My eyes! My eyes!" Adrian hissed as he hid his eyes behind his hands and sat up. Children never listen. Damnit. He let his fringe fall into his face and looked around. Who was this visitor? Ciel Phantomhive. Why wasn't he surprised? The little devil sat on the edge of his coffin. He looked at him with those glaring little eyes of his. For the record, he hadn't done anything bad. Ciel shouldn't have a reason to murder him. 

"You run out on people when the going gets tough, is that it?" Ciel gritted his teeth. 

"Have you so much as  _texted_ your father?" Adrian rested his chin on the edge of the coffin. "Vik, go make some tea," he requested. Victor shook his head and exited the occult-filled room. Skeletons, torture mechanisms (mostly replicas) and human body parts in jars. Looked a lot like the inside of Mutter Museum, except, less lights. 

Ciel's face turned pale. He didn't exactly have the right to criticize Adrian when he himself hadn't talked to Vincent. "Your situation is fixable," Ciel folded and unfolded his hands multiple times. "My dad actually likes you. All you need to do is talk to him. Rachel never deserved him. You, well, you're better than most. I can't talk my problems away with Sebastian. He has a girlfriend. She is pretty, sweet, and not trying to lead a gang."

"You two are close, aren't you?" Adrian inquired. "You should tell him how you feel regardless of how well you think you know what his response will be."

"How about this?" Ciel tilted his head and smirked. "I'll confess my undying affection for Sebastian," Ciel put a hand over his heart. "if, and only if, you go and talk to my dad again."

"You really are his son," Adrian snickered. "If you insist, but I'm also fairly certain he doesn't care for me."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that," he said while raising a hand to his eye-patch. He tore the black piece of fabric off and stared at Adrian. He watched as Adrian's eyes widened. His eye, purple, with a hint of a pattern in it. It was breathtaking but also terrifying. "There was an accident when I was younger. I was being a naughty brat, not much has changed really, I'm still a naughty brat, but my mother had been tampering with something. She is a scientist, or was, I'm not sure if you knew that. In any case, she was holding a vial filled with something she had called 'the demon seed.' It was a rare concoction that she had only ever been able to create the once. One thing lead to another and it ended up on my face. Dad kept blaming himself saying that he should've done this or should've done that. I didn't get the chance to talk to him for months because he kept pushing me away."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Adrian asked. "Don't get me wrong, it's certainly fun to know more about you...but..."

"Dad thinks he is the worst of the worst. He will lie to himself to protect the things around him. It doesn't matter if he cares about you, he obviously does, because he will try to push you away before ever trying to hold onto you. That's why his marriage with Rachel didn't work out. She never tried to pull him back." Ciel put his finger in the center of Adrian's chest. "You have to be the one to cling to him for dear life if you want to be with him. Otherwise, he will successfully have pushed you away and you weren't the right person for him to begin with. He wasn't serious in any of the things he said to you. He didn't mean it. Well, he did but he didn't. He thinks everyone will leave him eventually, because no one has proved him wrong. So now he intentionally tries to push people's buttons. Nobody's perfect. We all have our strange habits."

"I cannot believe that I'm being scolded by a, wait, how old are you again?"

Ciel laughed. "You're not half bad, you know that?" 

Adrian smiled. "Neither are you, kid. If it's any consolation," Adrian lifted his fringe to reveal the scar on his face. Ciel couldn't help but poke it. It fascinated him for some reason. "I usually cover this with makeup. My father wasn't the best in the world. He riddled my brother and I with scars like these." Adrian felt the need to confess this to Ciel, since he had told him about his own scar. 

Ciel put the eye-patch back on his head. He breathed in and exhaled. "Is it okay with you if I sleep in your coffin for a bit? I don't know how I'm going to come up with the words for Sebastian."

"Welcome to my abode," Adrian gestured. Ciel crawled into the coffin and snuggled up to Adrian. He closed his eyes and drifted off. Was this what it was like to have a pet? Adrian closed the coffin and drifted off too. His dreams filled with thoughts of Vincent's potential reactions to him entering that office of his. Unfortunately, he still couldn't bring himself to go quite yet. Maybe in another few days or so.

"Papa!" Victor threw open the coffin (almost tipping it over). "The news! Look at the news!" He revealed a news article with a picture and a headline that only Adrian knew to be false. "The dumb bitch cheated on him! The divorce has to be happening now!"

_**RACHEL PHANTOMHIVE CAUGHT RED-HANDED WITH MYSTERIOUS CHINESE MAN** _

Was Vincent blackmailed by Lau? That was a picture of  _him_ crossdressing not of Rachel. Was that the reason he acted so poorly to Adrian's confession? Was Lau really the type to force him into a corner like that? Or, was this all planned? Adrian jumped out of the coffin and grabbed his shoes before rushing out the door and running all the way to The Funtom Company. A million thoughts running through his mind about the dangerous situations Vincent could've put himself in over the past week. Fuck. He shouldn't have left him alone for so long. 


	20. 20: The |Rika| Company

Vincent stared at the newspaper on his desk. It had been about a week since Adrian 'quit.' Lau had done him dirty. "I should've known," Vincent shook his head. There was a picture of him dressed as a woman kissing Lau. The headline read: Rachel Phantomhive?! Caught Cheating?! "Of all of the pictures he could've used, of course he used  _that_ one," Vincent sighed. "I gave him such good material too. The bastard," Vincent threw the paper down. His phone rang. The caller ID was unfamiliar. Ah, so it must be  _her_. He'd been expecting that. 

"Hello? Vincent Phantomhive speaking. How may I be of service?" 

"Hello, Mr. Phantomhive. I'm calling on behalf of the Rika's Fundraising Association. Would you be interested in attending our charity ball? It would be an honor to have you there," a female voice replied. 

"Please send me a proper invitation. I would love to try and attend," Vincent said. He broke the pen in his hands. Although his voice sounded peaceful, his expression was the opposite. 

"Thank you so much for your cooperation," she said as she hung up. 

The door to his office burst open. Adrian stood there, panting, his shirt partially unbuttoned and his hair quite a mess. All rage Vincent had withered away at the sight of him. A bit of jealousy replaced it. "Are you okay?" Adrian asked. 

"It's been a week since I've seen you. I certainly wasn't expecting  _that,_ " Vincent gestured to Adrian's disheveled appearance. "Did you decide on if you were going to continue to work for me or not?" 

Adrian walked over and cupped Vincent's face with his hands. "Don't bullshit me, Vincent. Are you  _okay_?" 

"Oh? We're on a first name basis now?" Vincent chuckled. 

"Stop evading the question, damnit!" 

All semblance of a smiled rained from Vincent's face. All that remained was the weary features of a tired man. His eyes were cold and his voice ever colder. "To what are you asking me about specifically? The fact that I recently yelled at my own child as if I was his rotten mother and he hasn't spoken to me since? The news article with a scandalous picture of me but they're blaming  _that_ woman? Or you, the one person I thought I might be able to trust left me for a week?" Guilt made its way into Adrian's eyes. It wasn't anything like what Vincent's guilt levels currently were, but it was guilt all the same. 

"No,  _Undertaker_ ," he put emphasis on the name, a bit of contempt too, "I am most certainly  _not_ okay." 

"I didn't leave you," Adrian began. "I needed time to think! Do you know how incredibly difficult you are to read? I'm not a genius. I won't know if you care unless you tell me. I want to be with you. I love you, I just...I don't know...I don't know what I don't know. Everything is a mess up here," Adrian gestured to his brain. 

Vincent grabbed the broken piece of pen still in his hand. He clenched it tightly and pushed Adrian to the ground with a swift behind the knee motion. He hovered over the man with the pen's sharp plastic digging into his skin. "Loving me is like jumping off a cliff. Are you willing to die? I could kill you, hurt you, or put you in harm's way at any time. It's in my nature."

"You're not going to kill me," Adrian smiled. "Torture, maybe, but only because I asked for it," he winked. "My safe-word can be 'rainbows.'"

"I have a pen to your throat and you're talking about safe-words?" Vincent was baffled by this. 

"Let's face it, Vincent," Adrian wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck. "This isn't the first time you've threatened my life with a piece of office supplies and it won't be the last. Do me a favor, dear," Adrian put the other half of the pen against his former boss's neck. He'd snatched it off of the ground when Vincent hadn't paid any attention. "Be honest for once in your life. Tell me that you love me. Say it, I'll never ask you again. But, I'll also never let you go," Adrian held Vincent a tad bit closer. 

There was nothing but shock and hesitation surrounding Vincent. His mouth opened and closed many times as he thought long and hard about the statement. It pained Adrian to see him so confused. But, it also proved to him how much Ciel knew about his own father. "I," he managed to get that far at least. Was this request a bit too much? Adrian still didn't understand everything going on in Vincent's head. He should take it back.

"I already did or don't you remember?" Vincent had found the loophole. It wouldn't work. 

"I want to hear you  _say_ it, Vincent," Adrian frowned. "Besides mouthing the words while getting sucked off by another man wasn't exactly the most romantic of things." 

"Oh? But forcing me to say it while holding a dangerous piece of a damaged pen to my neck is oh-so-romantic," Vincent rolled his eyes. "I can't force you into a life like this," Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. "It wouldn't be fair to you." Adrian lowered his arms (and his pen). Vincent stood up. He offered his hand to help Adrian up, to which Adrian accepted. 

"Have you decided on if you're going to remain my secretary?" Vincent changed the subject. It was a talent he was unimaginably skilled in. 

"I will remain your secretary, but not because I"m hiding my feelings forever or because I"m afraid of the press. No, I'm going to make you so dependent on me you'll  _have_ to confess eventually," Adrian announced.

"Is that a challenge?" Vincent laughed. The laughter stopped when he noticed the scar. He reached out to touch it, but in the end refrained. Adrian got a weird sense of deja vu. He grabbed Vincent's wrist and brought his hand to the scar. Like father like son. What was it about his face that they wanted to touch the scar so badly? 

Vincent ran his finger along the scar. Why hadn't he noticed it before? The man must work magic with makeup. "Why do you cover it? You don't do anything with the other ones."

"Why do you wear a vest?" Adrian replied. 

"A sense of security, I suppose."

"Well, there you go. I'm not that attractive, with or without the scar and my fringe doesn't cover the entire thing so..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Vincent held up his hand to stop that train of thought right there. "Not Attractive? Excuse you? What the fuck?" Vincent was 100% completely complexed. 

"What? My brother got all the good genes..." Adrian pulled out his phone and showed Vincent a picture of his brother, Dr. Franken Stein. Not the most flattering picture, but it got right to the point. Sorry honey, I don't know what world you're living in, but you got the good genes. Sure, your brother is cute and all...but Adrian, dear, try looking in the mirror with glasses on. It'll change your opinion, I'm sure.

"First of all, you had a brother? Second of all, I know him! Third of all... _not attractive_? What in God's name made you think  _that_?" Vincent rushed to his desk to grab his phone. He started dialing numbers. 

"Hello? Is this the police? We have a situation on our hands," he said. Needless to say, Adrian was lost. Did he really just call the police? Why were they on speed dial?

"Yes, this is the police, what's the code?" Adrian thought the voice sounded familiar. He couldn't place where it was from though...

"We have a Code Red, thank you, meet me in my office,  _pronto_ ," Vincent crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He looked at his pocket watch, yes, pocket watch, this office bitch is too fancy for a wrist watch, get used to it. Adrian shifted his weight from foot to foot. Unsure of the eventual outcome. What the hell just happened? 

 


	21. 21: The |Madame| Company

The door was kicked open and a familiar shade of red appeared. "I have arrived! Spill the details! What's the summoning about?"

"This bitch thinks he isn't attractive," Vincent gestured. Le Madame Red eyed the man up and down. She circled around him and occasionally measured a place here and there. "Nina! Get your ass in here we have a blasphemer!" A woman poked her head in the doorway. She gasped at the sight of Adrian and rushed through the door with her notepad and multitude of measuring tapes. 

"By golly we cannot have this! I'm going to fix it, I promise!" she assured Le Madame Red and Vincent. "Or my name isn't Nina Hopkins!"

Adrian was ever more uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't enjoy being touched so much. Especially not by strangers. 

"I called in the cavalry," Le Madame Red whispered to Vincent. 

"Perfect," Vincent nodded. "You're an angel as always, Angel." 

"Oh, hush," Le Madame Red playfully swatted Vincent's arm. 

"I have brought the fabric!" Grell stood with his arms full of rolls. He made eye contact with his former gang leader and his mouth dropped. "What the hell?  _You_? Really? Goddamnit!" 

"I know," Vincent shook his head. He understood completely. 

"Is he fixable, doctor?" Grell dropped the fabric and made his way towards Nina. 

"The chances are grim but I believe so," she let out a disappointed sigh. 

"Then let's get to work!" Le Madame Red clapped her hands and Vincent's office was transformed into a makeshift designer's studio. The trio hastily moved around every which direction in order to create The Ultimate Outfit. Grell grabbed a couple of measuring tapes about halfway through and started getting measurements for Vincent. 

"Wait, me too?" 

"Don't play dumb, honey," Grell frowned. "You need a new outfit for that fundraising thing and I sure as hell ain't letting you go without matching your lovely secretary over there," Grell stated matter-of-factly. 

"How did you know?" Vincent looked to Le Madame Red. She smiled innocently, a Dallas family trait. 

"I may or may not have convinced a few people at the RFA to invite you," she grinned. "My sister and I are very close, you know?" Yes, Vincent did know. He just enjoyed playing the fool. Call it a Phantomhive Family Tradition. 

"Sister?!" Adrian nearly dropped the fabric rolls he'd set himself to cleaning up. 

"Oh yes. Lina is related to that wretched bitch," Nina spoke. 

"Between you and me," Le Madame Red whispered to Adrian. "I wasn't on your side in the beginning. But after getting a good look at you," she put her hand to Adrian's face. "it all makes sense." 

"Boo," Vincent pouted. "I thought we had a connection!" 

"Oh, we do," Le Madame Red snickered."I'm just messing with you. I've never liked my sister. She was always the favorite," Le Madame Red sighed, reminiscing of the terrible days in her past. 

"Oh?" Grell snickered. "Is that jealousy I smell?" 

"Get back to work, asshole," she glared. 

"As you wish, your royal highness," Grell sneered. 

"Wait, ball?" Adrian walked over to Vincent. "What does she mean?" 

"I'm going to a party," Vincent poked Adrian in the chest, "and you're my plus one."

"So let me get this gay," Adrian began. Everyone knows he couldn't get it straight, his brother had given him this habit of saying 'gay' instead. He mentally cursed his idiot brother because now he had embarrassed himself, again. "You make the headlines, your wife is the one accused, so you go to her fundraising ball?" 

"You've got it all wrong, sweetie," Nina looked almost sorry for Adrian. 

"You know nothing about Vincent, do you?" Le Madame Red sighed. "Don't worry, Adrian, Grell is just as confused as you are."

"Will someone explain what the hell is going on?" Adrian snapped. 

"Think about this, Uny," Vincent leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Why would I wear a brown wig? It could've been blonde, red, but it was  _brown_." The gears in Adrian's head began to churn. 

"That was  _planned_?! This was a set up?! You  _intended_ for Rachel's life to get ruined?!" Adrian stomped his foot on the ground. "Is that why I had to stay in the fucking closet, you bastard!"

"I don't play games," Vincent lied. The only thing he knew how to do was play games. He used the world, this city in particular, as his playground. 

"Was the bomb fake? Was this all a part of your game?!" 

"I presume, and correct me if I'm wrong, that Lau was completely serious with his bomb. He doesn't take kindly to people undermining his authority, even when they are the son of his favorite toy. But Vincent thought up the plan for revenge on Rachel within moments after...something like..." Le Madame Red paused and pointed to Nina. 

"Save the city by appeasing Lau so that his sons wouldn't have to. Have Lau leak a suspicious photo. Show up at Rachel's ball. Have Rachel beg for forgiveness and then ask Vincent to clear her name, saying that she was innocent. She will use every trick in her book of manipulation to get Vincent to agree. Vincent will play along. He will plan a press conference to address all of their questions. They'll ask him about his relationship with his wife....and then-" 

"Spoilers, dear, the readers want to be left in suspense," Vincent said as he placed a hand over Nina's mouth. 

"How did you get all of that from one news article at breakfast?" Grell raised an eyebrow. 

"We've known Vincent for a long time," Le Madame Red smiled. 

"What are you going to do to her?" Adrian looked to Vincent. 

"I'm going to do what I always do to those that betray me," Vincent's eyes had a darkness unlike anything Adrian had seen before. "I'm going to  _burn_ her." Adrian no longer saw the leader of a company, he saw the man from his high school days... the leader of the gang. 

"I like a good burning of a bitch," Grell looked at his nails. "It's too bad I wasn't invited to the party. I look better in red than her," Grell pointed to Le Madame Red. 

"Say that to my face, hoe," she walked over to Grell. 

"You heard me," Grell flipped his hair in that dramatic way of his. 

"Now, now, ladies," Nina stepped between them. "We didn't mean to exclude you, Grell. I just wanted this to be a date between wives, you understand, don't you?" 

Grell crossed his arms. "I thought we were a threesome!" 

"Tell you what," Nina got out her phone, "I know a good handsome tailor. He is going to be there, you can be his plus one," she smiled. 

"He better be a damn dreamboat," Grell huffed. 

"Trust me, he is just your type," Nina winked. 

"We have to finish these outfits, ladies," Le Madame Red clapped her hands. "No time to waste!" 

"Am I just another pawn in your game?" Adrian asked Vincent. He wasn't paying attention to anything but the random thoughts coursing through his mind. Vincent was always a mystery...but now he was an even bigger mystery than before. 

"I don't play games, dear," Vincent's eyes sparkled. 


	22. 22: The |Ball| Company

"Dazzling as always," Vincent sneered at the getup of the place. Adrian shifted awkwardly in his attire. He certainly felt more attractive, but that wasn't the issue here. The issue was that he was sitting so incredibly close to Vincent at this table. He could practically  _feel_  him and they weren't even touching... technically. 

An angel glided over to their table. Her wings outstretched so far that they nearly hit the heads of the other guests. An artificial halo hung above her head in such a way as to look real. Her blonde hair flowed over her robe with grace. "Mr. Phantomhive," she began, "so glad you could make it. I'm Rika, in case you didn't know, the organizer of this ball." 

"Pleasure, darling," Vincent stood up and grabbed her hand to kiss. He was dressed as a flamboyant circus ring leader as if he thought this was all some elaborate show. Which it was, actually. A purple top hat with a matching purple tailcoat. White pants and dazzling golden accents. Grell is all about accents. 

"I saw your paintings in the charity auction. Thank you for donating," her hostess voice was loud and clear. She wasn't hiding her disgust for Vincent or Adrian. 

"Oh, those old things were collecting dust. I'm glad they've seen some sunlight. Don't mind them," Vincent laughed. Battle of the false kindness. 

"You paint?" Adrian inserted himself into the conversation, as one does. 

"Didn't you know?" Vincent appeared to be a tad shocked. But, Vincent appeared to be a lot of things. 

"My fiance is a photographer. He takes a lot of pictures inspired by Mr. Phantomhive's works," Rika said. "You really should take a look at them if you haven't seen them before. They're breathtaking, the paintings I mean, not that my fiance's work isn't breathtaking too." 

"You seriously paint?" Adrian was almost offended that he hadn't heard of this before. 

"Don't sound so wounded, dear," Vincent snickered. "Were you expecting something? Did you want me walk up to you one day and ask to paint you like one of my French men?" Rika laughed as if Vincent's words were a joke. Adrian frowned. Maybe he did want that. Vincent didn't know. Maybe Adrian dreamed of being swept off his feet and stolen away by a painter Vincent. Things happen. 

"Oh, excuse me," Rika looked past Vincent, "I believe I have more guests to greet. My apologies," she said as she walked off. 

Vincent sat down at his table once more. He looked at Adrian, glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Rika, and when she was far enough away he spoke, "In case you didn't know, that woman is the one that stole my wife," he explained. 

"Her? Really?" Adrian was about to look at her again. Vincent stopped him. 

"Don't look, silly. Are you daft?" 

"Oh, right, sorry," Adrian apologized. "But she has a fiance! She doesn't seem like that kind of person..." 

"And I have a wife, your point?" Vincent rolled his eyes. "Tell, me, Uny, dearest, when you look at my face I don't look like a coldblooded adulterer, do I?"

"That was that," Adrian gestured with his hands. He made a box with them and moved it to his left. "This is this," he moved the box to his right. 

"Way to avoid the question," Vincent stood up. "Adultery is adultery." Vincent walked off in the direction of his wife. She was dressed as a devil, not the best costume design considering the circumstances, but leave it to Rachel to be absentminded. 

"My love, how are you?" Vincent stretched out his arms for a hug. 

"Vincent! You came! I didn't think you would," she was on the verge of tears. "Angelina said you wouldn't because of the news." Rachel took a deep breath. Her voice cracked. 

"Do you want to talk about this?" Vincent asked. Rachel nodded, she grabbed Vincent's hand and led him away at the right time. The side room was small but large enough to be comfortable.  

"I know that I ended things, but you have to believe me when I say that I had no part in that photograph! Why would I? I agreed to maintain our marriage," Rachel started sobbing. "I didn't want any of this! I swear. You can fix it, can't you?" 

"My dear," Vincent wiped away Rachel's tears with his fingers. "What is it that you expect me to do?" 

"I don't know," Rachel sobbed. "You know I hate the spotlight!" Vincent had his doubts about that. Why marry him if she didn't like the buzz of the media?

"Can't you fix this all? Please? Somehow?" 

"I'm not a miracle worker," Vincent sighed. 

"But you can be  _my_ miracle worker," she wiped away her own tears. To any other person, it would've melted their heart. Vincent? No. He saw through the pretty princess act. 

"I'm not a miracle worker," he repeated. "You did cheat on me, Rachel. The article isn't completely wrong." 

"Vincent! You can't be serious! This is my life! I can't let it end here!" 

"You're right," Vincent sighed. "Of course you're right." 

Rachel smiled. "I knew you would understand. Now, let's go enjoy the party."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything to help you," Vincent said. He wanted to see what she had up her sleeve. He wanted to know how far she was willing to go in order to get him to do what she wanted. 

Rachel dropped the act immediately. Enough was enough. She got incredibly close to Vincent. "Listen here, you fucker," Rachel sneered. "You're going to help me out and you're going to be nice about it."

"Or else what?" Vincent simply smiled. 

"Or else I'll run to the press. I'll tell them all about your little lifestyle. I'll claim abuse, among other things, and you can kiss your little company goodbye." Rachel threatened. 

"You wouldn't dare do that, sweetie." 

"Why the hell not? It's a good decade to be a woman, you know?" Rachel crossed her arms. 

"Because, you fool, there is a lot more proof of  _you_ being an abusive parent than me. Are you forgetting something?" Vincent pointed to his right eye. Rachel went pale. Of course, Ciel was living proof of her negligence as a parent. Fuck. Vincent could twist the truth of that story into her doing it as a science experiment. Damnit. 

"Well, there is always Plan B," Rachel had nothing to worry about. "You were always one for theater, weren't you? Always the gentleman in the room. The most grandiose of them all. I was counting on that, you see?" Rachel held up a bottle. The antidote to a poison. "It won't kill you immediately, because I'm sure you need your time to think about what you're going to do. The right choice is a hard one. You have twenty-four hours, husband. Either clear my name and save your ass, or die in the arms of your beloved secretary. Should I poison him too? I'm sure you care more about him than your own life." 

Vincent thought for a moment. When could she have poisoned him? But the hint was clear. "Her hands, the angel's hands," he was impressed, actually, that his wife had assumed he would kiss her lover's hands upon greeting. Clever. He should try that some time. But, wait, it wasn't the time to be impressed. She'd just threatened Adrian's life, he couldn't have that. He also couldn't touch her, or she would have the proof of abuse that she so longed to have. He'd have to do something different. 

"You know," Vincent looked her in the eye, "your little angel has quite the secret. Are you sure you want to threaten my secretary when I could ruin the entire foundation of her organization in one night?" Vincent was bluffing. He didn't know jack shit about Rika, not yet anyway. All he knew was that she was Rachel's secret affair, (don't ask him how or when he found out, Vincent has his sources). 

The fact that Rachel's face turned pale meant he had something to look into. She gritted her teeth and smashed the antidote on the floor. "One night? Hm? Do it, bitch. Try doing it in one night. I dare you. You won't endure the pain long enough." She shot him one final glare before leaving. 

"Well damn," Vincent stared at the bottle's remains soaking into the carpet. "Guess I'll die," he took out his handkerchief and tried to soak up at least a bit of a sample. No wonder he married Rachel all of those years ago, she was just as messed up in the head as he was. 

"Time to return to the party, I suppose," he carefully folded the handkerchief and placed it back in his pocket. What a time to be alive, or to die...

 


	23. 23: The |Stein| Company

"Vincent, are you quite alright?" Adrian asked for the one-hundredth time that evening. The two were currently sitting in an Uber, making their way to Adrian's apartment. Vincent, being the gentleman that he is, couldn't return home first without escorting his plus one home. He never liked Ubers, to be honest, you never know who the driver is. For all he knew, in another timeline he was a serial killer driving an Uber. I mean really, are these things safe? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to get into a stranger's car?

"You worry too much," Vincent laughed it off. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Well, for one thing, you never sweat. You wear three piece suits in the middle of summer and I haven't seen you sweat once. But, you're like a puddle now. Are you sick?" Adrian was too observant for his own good.

"Perhaps I am," Vincent rested his head on Adrian's shoulder. "Change my clothes and make me some porridge like they do in those shoujo mangoes," he said.

"I think you mean 'manga'?"

"You understood, didn't you?"

"Okay, I did. But don't start talking about demon butlers because I can't stand that type of plot line. Don't get me wrong,  _Devils and Realist_  was a great series, but I swear if I see one more manga where a demon butler is totally into his contractor but there isn't canon fucking, I'm going to explode," Adrian went on and on about various plot lines and things. Vincent drifted off. It was a peaceful thing, listening to Adrian ramble. The guy wasn't the type to talk much.

The car stopped and Vincent sat up. He felt a bit dizzy but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. As long as he could get through his press conference tomorrow, everything would turn out okay. "I suppose this is goodbye," Vincent said as Adrian opened the car door. Vincent wished that he could give Adrian a kiss, but he couldn't risk poisoning him. Speaking of poison...

"Oh, before you leave," Vincent grabbed the handkerchief and held it out to Adrian. "Would you be willing to give this to your brother? Tell him 'Henry Clerval' he will understand. It's important, so don't forget about it, okay?"

Adrian grabbed the handkerchief. "Uh, okay?" he was confused. Of course he was confused. Vincent wasn't going to tell him he had only a few more hours to live. What nonsense.

Adrian waved as the Uber car drove off. He made the journey to his apartment and tried his best to repeat the name over and over again so he wouldn't forget. "Stein!" he yelled as he opened the door. "Are you back yet?" he looked around. No Stein, however, there was a half naked Sebastian Michaelis and a certain Ciel Phantomhive straddling him on their couch.

"Oh, sorry, wrong apartment," Adrian closed the door. He checked the number again. Nope, this was definitely his apartment. He opened the door once more and Ciel stood there, not at all embarrassed.

"I can explain everything," he began. "It wasn't at all what it looked like."

"Are you quite certain it wasn't  _at all_  what it looked like?" Adrian frowned.

"It wasn't," Ciel assured.

"Well, goddamnit kid, let me leave so you can  _make_  it what it looked like. I am sick and tired of fake gay shit!" Adrian was still on his demon-butler-contractors-aren't-gay-enough spree.

"No, no, wait!" Ciel grabbed the door before Adrian slammed it shut. "Please don't leave me alone with him," he whispered. "I cannot stand it. Victor left ages ago and it was so awkward. Please just act  _normal_."

"There is nothing normal about a Michaelis and a Phantomhive in my home to begin with, but sure, okay, why the hell not. It's not like I haven't been asked stranger things," Adrian gripped the handkerchief in his hand tighter. Fuck. The scene had made him forget the phrase. Howard? No it was Henry, wasn't it?

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to let me into the apartment, Adrian?" Dr. Franken Stein, brother of the imbecile Adrian, stood behind him with a multitude of things in his hands. Ciel opened the door wide, and stepped out of Franken's way.

"Is there a reason the son of Vincent Phantomhive is here with his..." Franken eyed Sebastian, "clearly not a friend 'friend.'"

"I have absolutely no idea why they are here," Adrian explained. "But Ciel's father wanted me to give you this...he said to say...uh...Howard Clirfal...or something like that." Adrian held out the handkerchief.

"Henry Clerval?" Ciel offered. He had no idea what Adrian was trying to say but he did however know a bit about literature.

Franken put the groceries down in the kitchen and grabbed the handkerchief. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he sighed. "Vincent is always giving me these damn riddles."

"Henry Clerval is the friend of Victor Frankenstein, does that mean anything to you?" Ciel tried his best to help.

"Oh, yes, very funny, my parents name me 'Franken Stein' and suddenly I'm an expert on the novel," Franken rolled his eyes. "Damn you, Vincent. I haven't seen the man in years and now his kid is in my living-room and my idiot brother is his secretary and he assumes I know exactly what he wants me to do with this," Franken threw up his hands and retreated to his room. "Make yourself useful for once and put those things away," he yelled as he shut his door.

Sebastian was already on it. Shirtless and all. He was putting things away as if he lived here his whole life. Consider Adrian impressed. "So, how did the ball go? Aunt Angel was messaging me about it the entire time but didn't mention you two much."

"It was terrible," Adrian threw his hat. "Miserable social event. I hate it. Did you know your father was a painter? Because I didn't."

"You didn't know that?" Sebastian snickered.

"You, attractive teenage boy, stay out of this," Adrian pointed at Sebastian; the guy shut up as requested.

"Do you want to see some of his paintings? I do have a few pictures saved on my phone," Ciel scrolled through his photos and revealed some of the artworks. Most of them consisted of angels and demons. A lot were simply people doing people things as well.

"So, I have a bit of bad news," Franken returned. "The good news is, I know what Vincent wanted me to do," he said.

"What's the bad news?" Adrian asked.

"It's impossible for me to do it in the amount of time that I have left," Franken confessed. "I'll just have to try, I suppose," Franken grabbed his coat and exited the apartment again. Sigh. Just when he thought he'd have the night off. Nope. Back to the lab it was for him. Damn you, Vincent.


	24. 24: The |Conference| Company

Vincent sat behind a table of microphones. There were flashing lights and cameras everywhere. This wasn't his first press conference but it would be the last one for a while, or forever, if Stein didn't figure out the cure in time. This didn't bother him. It was a good way to go, in front of a crowd that is. He would rather die a bit more flashy but...can't have everything.

"Mr. Phantomhive, is it true that you and Trader's Enterprise have been competing for control of this city?"

"Mr. Phantomhive, is it true that the picture was of your wife and Lau?"

"Mr. Phantomhive, have you been faithful to your wife? Are you upset with the fact that she was caught cheating? Or have you expected it since you yourself are unfaithful?"

The questions came one after the other. Vincent couldn't focus due to the heat of the lights. He was already sweating from the poison. This was not a good day to have to do this. Fuck you, Rachel. Fuck you. Vincent wished her a cruel and emotionless death.

"One question at a time please," he requested. He gestured to an individual in the crowd, he couldn't see who. His vision was starting to blur but by golly he was going to get through this if it was the last thing...wait, perhaps this was not the best choice of words.

"Mr Phantomhive, there are rumors that you have had affairs with your secretaries and that is the reason you go through so many in a short span of time. Could you explain that?" the reporter asked.

"I'm sorry," Vincent held his face in his hand for a moment. His shoulders shook and tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Affairs? Really? You're accusing me now? I've done nothing but love my wife and my children. I've been doing by absolute best in life. What have I done to deserve this?" Vincent wiped away his tears (and sweat) with his new handkerchief, (he likes carrying them around).

"I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in," he took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "No, I do not have relationships with my secretaries. I hire them and then they quit on their own accord. Perhaps I'm too hard on them. Running a company is difficult work. I don't know. I can confirm that there have been a few in the past that have developed feelings for me, but I  _politely_  turned them away." Bullshit. If Adrian were there he would've duct taped Vincent's mouth and provided the truth, or his truth anyway.

"Mr. Phantomhive, what do you have to say about your wife's lover?" another reporter asked.

"Rachel and I haven't been doing well," Vincent wiped away his tears again. He played with the handkerchief in his hands. "We agreed to live separate lives for a while. I had no idea it would lead to this," he said. "Perhaps I was never good enough for her. I should set her free, but it's hard, you know?"

"Set her free? Can you elaborate? Do you mean a divorce?"

"I'm sure you've heard enough about the 'second' Funtom Company? Have you not?" Vincent began. "In my high school years I was neck deep in some pretty nasty things. Rachel saved me from all of that. She put me on the right track, so to speak, so I cannot blame her for wanting to be with a better man, considering some of the things I have done. So, yes, maybe a divorce is necessary. I don't know why I thought I was good enough for her way back then," Vincent sobbed again and blew his nose into his handkerchief. The reporters whispered amongst each other. Each of them feeling sorry for the man they were interrogating. He was a good man in some crappy circumstances. Their hatred for Rachel was beginning to blossom. All according to the plan. Vincent was surprised he'd managed that much. It wasn't his  _first_  plan.

"Mr. Phantomhive, does this confirm your high school rumors? Can you tell us about 'Diedrich'?" a reporter in the back asked. Vincent tried to squint and get a better look at him. The name pounded in his head. Memories he didn't wish to remember. Diedrich. Diedrich. Diedrich. The deep seated curse, the one thing he'd tried to block out permanently...

His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the side and onto the ground. A pool of sweat forming around him. The time limit on the poison was getting closer than ever. The reporters buzzed around him. They snapped pictures. Each one of them secretly glaring at the guy in the back, for traumatizing Vincent so bad that he passed out. Now they would never be able to ask more questions. Do you know how rare it was for Vincent to hold a conference like this?

...

Vincent woke up in a white room with an ice pack on his head. He was resting on the lap of his secretary. "Sorry, there wasn't a pillow and I figured my lap was the next best thing," Adrian apologized. "It must've been rough out there."

"Yes," Vincent closed his eyes again. "I had this all planned out so perfectly, but my plan dwindled away because of Rachel. That's fine, I'm sure they have enough reason to hate her. I'll figure something out in the future."

"So, are you finally willing to admit that you're sick?"

"Sick mentally or physically. Be more specific," Vincent laughed.

"Both."

"Ah, well that's a question even scientists can't answer," Vincent winked. "Speaking of scientists, your brother, did he figure it out?"

"He gave me this," Adrian held up a bottle. "He also said to tell you that the chances of it working are only 80% in your favor."

"Oh dear," Vincent grabbed the vial. "Well, you're here so that will make up for the other 20%." Vincent took the makeshift antidote.

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel poisoned me at the ball," Vincent finally explained.

"Holy shit!" Adrian stood up with such haste that Vincent's head crashed on the bench. Ow. "You just waited until now to tell me?! Oh my god! You could've died!"

"Still can," Vincent looked at his pocket watch. "We have about sixty seconds before we know if your brother is a miracle worker or not. Tell me, Uny, if I die will you preserve my body and try to bring be back to life?"

"Will you stop trying to be funny?! You could die! Does that not bother you in the slightest?!"

"No," Vincent answered honestly. "Not really, because I'm dying in your company, after all," Vincent winked. "Before I die," Vincent stretched out his hand to grab Adrian's. "I must warn you that Rachel will try to come after you. She threatened you before and she won't be pleased since I confirmed her affair. Be careful, will you? Promise me."

"Vin-"

"Promise me," he repeated.

"I promise," Adrian said.

"Thank you," Vincent smiled, truly happy. "I love you, Uny," he said, closing his eyes.


	25. 25: The |Diedrich| Company

_"Motherfucker," an angry German stood before Vincent. The entirety of the room was black, like his soul. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. Damn. Did he really die?_

_"Bitch ass hoe," Vincent replied._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Diedrich crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed. "It's not your time to die yet."_

_"Oh, well, you know me," Vincent shrugged. "Always living life on the edge_ _._ _"_

_"I'm sending you back, right now," Diedrich pointed to the door. Was that door always there?_

_"No, not yet, please? It's been so long since I've seen you last," Vincent pleaded. "Can't we catch up_ _a bit?"_

_"You do know it wasn't your fault, don't you?" Diedrich said. Vincent reached out his hand to touch Diedrich. The German stepped back. "You can't touch me. You can't. You're not dead yet, Vincent, you'll die if you touch me. I'm not allowing that. Leave," he pointed to the door again._

_"I don't want to," Vincent confessed. "I don't want to be alive anymore, Diedrich. Please let me stay."_

_"We both know that isn't quite true," Diedrich gave him_ that look _that he always did when Vincent spouted bullshit. "You have a person waiting for you, don't you?" Diedrich smiled._

_"Rachel? She hasn't wanted me around for years. What are you talking about?" Vincent said. He heard a voice in the distance. It sounded familiar. It was coming from the door. He was curious about the individual speaking, but he didn't want to leave Diedrich yet._

_"No, not Rachel. I never liked her, you know that. No, Vincent, someone else," Diedrich took another step back. "Think carefully, you can do it."_

_"Who are you talking about? My secretary? I wasn't serious about him," Vincent frowned. "I was only ever serious about you," another confession._

_"Maybe you weren't serious in the beginning. Maybe you just acted like you thought you should to grab his heart strings. But, you're serious now. I can tell. I can always tell, Vincent."_

_"I don't want to leave yet, don't make me," Vincent noticed the door getting much closer._

_"You're not allowed to die yet, Vincent," Diedrich made a gesture and the door flung wide open. Vincent grabbed the side of the door, trying to cling to the afterlife. He couldn't. Diedrich always forced him back to the 'real' world._

...

The sound of a soft sobbing fell on Vincent's ears. He was disoriented. A good poison would do that to you. His face was in someone's chest. His head was being clung to. The soft silver hair was familiar. Oh, wait, this was Adrian. Right. His secretary. Adrian must've assumed that he was dead. Well, in a way he kind of was. Nothing permanent.

"Uny," Vincent muttered. "I can't breathe," he tried to say. Adrian wasn't hearing him. "Uny," he tried again. He grabbed Adrian's arms. "I can't breathe."

"You're not dead?" Adrian let go of Vincent's head, only for it to slam back into the bench again.

"Well, I might be soon if you keep dropping my head," Vincent groaned.

"You're not dead!" Adrian clung to Vincent.

"Yes, yes, I'm not dead, you can let go of me now," Vincent sighed.

"Never," Adrian clung to him tighter. "I told you I wouldn't let you go once you confessed. I meant it."

"Confessed what?" Vincent feigned ignorance.

"You don't remember?" Adrian's eyes held a twinge of sorrow.

"Don't remember what?" Vincent almost felt bad for lying, almost.

"Sigh," Adrian said as he sighed. He let Vincent go and stood up. "We better get you to the company so you can sleep. Or, are you going home after what you said?"

"I need to get the paperwork," Vincent sat up and rubbed his head. It still hurt. "But, that can wait until tomorrow. I suppose I'll head back to the office," Vincent stood up, his body ached and he was still a bit wobbly. He nearly fell but Adrian was sure to catch him.

"Is he okay?" Sebastian asked as the two exited the room. He made his way to the other side of Vincent to support him.

"Oh, sure, just what I need, an attractive teenager on one side and a too-hot-for-his-own-good secretary on the other. Damn, just sign me up for the threesome right now why don't you?" Vincent mumbled. "Wait a minute, have you slept with my son yet?" Vincent stared into the depths of Sebastian's eyes. They were a nice shade of red, he hadn't noticed that before.

"Sir?" Sebastian could feel the sweat building up on the back of his neck. He desperately wanted to avoid that question.

"I can assure you, Vincent, I witnessed first hand how well they have been getting along," Adrian answered for him.

"Hm, I'll take it for now." Vincent still stared into the depths of Sebastian's eyes. He was going to get him to talk one way or another. He didn't care if he had to use force.

The exited the building of the press conference. They were making their way to the car. But, there were two gunshots. The first was fired from the hands of Rachel Phantomhive. The second was from an unknown source. The target was Rachel Phantomhive. Vincent watched as he body of his wife fell in the road. Her blood pooled out of her and the cars ran over her. They didn't even stop to check on the body they'd hit. She was a mutilated figure. He saw this happen, without even realizing the blood pooling out of his own body.

"Living is a hard thing to do, isn't it?" Vincent couldn't help but laugh. Sebastian pressed his hands up against the wound, trying to apply pressure, and Adrian pleaded with the people surrounding to call an ambulance.

"Sorry Diedrich, after you went through all that trouble too," Vincent tried to cling to consciousness but it was fading. The last thing he remembered was staring into the worried faces of Adrian and Sebastian.


	26. 26: The |After| Company

Adrian sat at the desk of Vincent Phantomhive. He'd tried his best to take over the role. It was a lot of work being Vincent Phantomhive. But he didn't mind it. It kept his mind off of the fact that Vincent hadn't woken up from the incident. He was lying in a hospital bed somewhere in a deep sleep. The poison and the gunshot wound would be a lot for anyone to handle. The only good thing to come of this was the fact that Rachel  _definitely_ wouldn't be bothering them anymore. 

Adrian wanted to rest his head on the desk but a familiar face stood at the door. Lau. The  _last_ person he wanted to see right now. The Chinese man walked over and sat on Vincent's desk. "I see you've been keeping the place nice and tidy in Vincent's absence." 

"I don't want whatever you're selling," Adrian assured. 

"Oh? But I'm selling some quality things," Lau placed a bottle on Vincent's desk. Adrian stared at it. Whatever it was, it didn't look good. He should throw it out right after Lau left. 

"What is this?" Adrian picked it up to get a closer look. The label wasn't very helpful. So much for that. 

"It's a peace offering," Lau folded his hands. "We didn't exactly have the  _best_ introduction, now did we? So, I'm giving you this little present. It's a love potion, if you will. I'm sure Vincent could use some cheering up when he gets out of the hospital.  _If_ he gets out of the hospital."

" _When_ he gets out of the hospital," Adrian frowned. 

"It's a shame my sharp shooter didn't get there in time," Lau sighed. "I can't help but feel this is somewhat my fault."

"Because it  _is_ your fault, bastard," Adrian grumbled. It wasn't Lau's fault, not really, but indirectly it could all be traced back to Lau. If he hadn't set that bomb, Vincent wouldn't have given him the footage, then he wouldn't have leaked it. Rachel would never have tried to kill Vincent  _twice._

"Oh? Upset about the whole leaking-the-picture-to-the-press thing? It wasn't my idea," Lau assured. 

"I don't care whose idea it was. You still did it. That's not what friends are for," Adrian sighed. "I apologize, I'm just a bit tense nowadays. You would be too." 

"I'm sure I would, if I had a lover, that is. But, I don't. I most certainly do not have any attachments like that."

"She doth protest too much, methinks," Adrian snickered. 

"Trust me," Lau paused. "I would never have an attachment so long as I have Trader's Enterprise. This life is too dangerous for love. Sex, though, is completely okay. Feel free to send me a text any time Vincent gets too boring." Adrian thought for sure Lau would've winked just then, that is, if his eyes weren't constantly closed. 

"I can assure you Vincent will never get boring."

"If you say so," Lau stood up. "Send me an invitation to the wedding, will you? I would love to take part in a threesome at least." Lau waved as he walked out the door. Such a strange man. Adrian would never understand him. Then again, he didn't have to. 

Adrian picked up the bottle and sniffed it. This didn't seem quite safe, so he shoved it into his pocket and forgot about it. Why should he use something just because it was a gift? Oh, wait, maybe he could tease Ciel with it. How far had he gone with Sebastian anyway? Did he confess yet? Maybe this would provide some inspiration. Adrian pushed the thought to the side. He had things to do. He could always throw it out. That was the original goal. But, now that Lau was gone he was tempted to use it...just to see how it worked. 

Wait. Sharpshooter? Lau got Rachel killed? No, Lau tried to stop Vincent from getting shot. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Except, you know, he didn't actually stop Vincent from getting shot. Anyways. There hasn't been much in the news lately about the incident. Ciel seems to have shut down the whole Dollars thing and The Funtom Company, gang edition, for good. Victor stopped messing around with Dispatch Society, in fact he met a cute kid at school and has taken up the hobby of ice skating. So, that's fun. Adrian hadn't heard anything about Leic. Perhaps he was staying with Alois or something. Adrian's brother was being just as creepy as usual. Everything was back to normal. Minus the simple fact that Vincent was in the hospital and who knew when he would wake up. 

"This is so boring," Adrian sighed and plopped his head down on the desk. He liked it better when Vincent was going on about some random plan or being mysterious in that Vincent way of his. 

"I miss Vincent." 

"Well, that's good to hear," Vincent's voice said. Adrian jerked up and looked around. There wasn't anyone here. It must've been his imagination. Great. He was imagining things. He had a dream like this once. 

Thoughts poured into his mind. What if Vincent didn't wake up? What was he supposed to do then? The twins would be adults soon, they could look after themselves. But, Vincent wasn't supposed to leave him behind. That wasn't right. It wasn't how this story was supposed to end. 

"Should've went to Vegas," Adrian groaned. Why didn't he just go on vacation with Vincent to take him away from the whole Rachel scenario? Damnit. This whole thing wasn't even his fault but he felt so guilty about all of it. Maybe Vincent would've been better off hiring someone else that day way back when. Then he would've stayed with Rachel and none of this shit would've happened. 

"That's not quite true, you know?" a voice said. A man stood before him, someone he didn't recognize. He was tall, dark, and handsome with bushy brows. He looked a bit too serious. Adrian didn't like that about him. 

"Rachel was having the affair long before you met Vincent. They would've split up eventually regardless. She wasn't the one to like permanent relationships." Was Adrian seeing a ghost? He really must be tired. Who was this guy?

"My name is Diedrich," he introduced himself. "I'm here to give you a pep talk, of sorts, to make sure you really do as you said you would. I can't hand Vincent over to just  _anyone_." 

"Who are you?" Adrian asked. 

"Well, I'm about to tell you that, aren't I?" Diedrich rolled his eyes. "Now, sit back, relax, close your eyes, and enjoy the sorrow filled tale." 


	27. 27: The |Past| Company

A younger version of Diedrich stood in one of the rooms of Adrian's high school. He remembered this place well because it was where he first decided to create Dispatch Society. Vincent sat on the windowsill to the right of the desks. He looked out at the expanse of fields intended for sporting use. However, the school never used them like that. The sunlight illuminated his face. The breeze blew through his hair and the curtains wisped behind him. Diedrich stared in awe of the alien figure. Vincent didn't seem human. Adrian could understand that sentiment. He was in just as much awe.

 _"Diedrich, that's your name, isn't it?"_ Vincent asked without looking at him. The younger Diedrich was startled. He didn't think Vincent had seen him come in.

"We can skip this part," the ghost of Diedrich moved his hands and the scene changed. Adrian and the ghost now stood before a younger Vincent and Diedrich standing next to their motorbikes. Vincent wore a leather jacket, Diedrich wore a vest, the same vest that Adrian had seen Sebastian wearing at some point. He couldn't place if he'd actually  _seen_  Sebastian wearing it or if he'd just seen a picture in the news.

"Shocking, isn't it? _I_  was the one that wore the vests all the time," Diedrich's ghost explained.

"Really?" Adrian found that hard to believe. "Do you mean to say that there was a time when Vincent Phantomhive didn't wear vests?"

"I do," Diedrich's features softened. "He found them suffocating."

"Remarkable," Adrian was finally learning more about Vincent...even if this information did come from a dead guy. "What changed? He never talks about you."

"There was an accident," Diedrich moved his hand once more. The sight horrified Adrian. The figures morphed into shapes which morphed into images. Blood pooled from Diedrich's body. There was a massive gash on his chest. Glass protruded out of it. He'd been hit by a car. Vincent cradled him in his arms.

 _"It's okay,"_ Diedrich hushed Vincent's tears.  _"It's okay,"_  he assured.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry,"_ Vincent apologized.  _"I should've looked before crossing. Oh God, why didn't I look?! I'm an idiot!"_ Tears formed at the edges of Vincent's eyes and fell as gravity wished. The drops of liquid fell onto Diedrich's chest forming small pools of despair.  _"It should've been me. I'm the one that's stuck in gang violence. Why are you dying? Diedrich, don't leave, please?"_ Vincent begged, pleaded, but the stench of gasoline mingled with blood. Diedrich forced him away. He pushed him off.

 _"Diedrich?"_  Vincent's fear of rejection was written all over his face.

 _"You have to go,"_  Diedrich said, his voice harsher than intended.  _"There is no place for you here."_  

Vincent saw the fire that had started on the car. He was drawn to it. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him back. Rachel's arms. He yelled and struggled but more people held him back. Le Madame Red, Rachel, Nina Hopkins, everyone in the vicinity forced him from the fire, the explosion that was evidently going to take place. He wanted to die. He wanted to die with Diedrich. Why wouldn't they let him? Why wasn't he allowed that much? Diedrich had been the first person to give a shit about Vincent Phantomhive...and there he was...burning in a pit of flames.

"That's terrible," Adrian covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't find the words to properly express his emotions in the moment. 'That's terrible' was an understatement. "He couldn't even bury your body..."

Diedrich continued to show him what happened after that. The months of Vincent surrounded by The Funtom Company. They plotted heinous crimes. It was a distraction. No, it was Vincent  _daring_ the reapers of the underworld to take him away. Adrian saw how Rachel whispered sweet nothings into his ear, how she coaxed him along in the direction she saw fit. Adrian's wrath for this woman only increased. She was a serpent. She was Lady Macbeth. She kept her hands clean while staining his in blood that he never saw the end of.

 _"I want to die,"_  Vincent said whilst in the embrace of the snake. She cradled him in her breast like a mother would to a newborn. A false St. Mary.

 _"You can't. Not anymore,"_ Rachel confessed.  _"We have small humans on the way."_

 _"What?"_  Vincent looked up at her with soulless eyes.

 _"I'm pregnant,"_ she explained. _"You're going to be a father, my dear."_

Adrian witnessed as a bit of light returned to Vincent's eyes. A small glimmer of hope. He proposed to Rachel then and there in their senior year of high school. The two created the company, together at first, until Rachel became a stay at home mother. She loved her darling boys, but not as much as Vincent. A bit of jealousy bloomed in her heart. The mother was jealous of her own children. Could she even be considered a mother at all?

"The demon seed wasn't an accident," Diedrich clarified."

"What do you mean?"

"I only know this because I have been keeping an eye on them from the afterlife. The demon seed, the vial in her hand, she purposefully injured Ciel. She wanted him to die of that concoction she'd created. She wanted less competition. In the end, her plan backfired and she suppressed the memory of it ever happening in the way that it did. In her mind, she saw herself only protecting Ciel. She blamed the incident entirely on Vincent for not paying closer attention to him...or something stupid like that. But, tell me, how could Vincent have kept an eye on him if he wasn't even home?"

"Does Vincent know she did it on purpose?"

"No, or at least not officially. You must never tell him. He blames himself for enough things as it is."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Adrian got down to the real facts of the situation.

"Because," Diedrich smiled. "I trust you with him. And, you should know some of the things he will never tell you." Diedrich's body disappeared. There was only blackness now. Had Adrian been sleeping? Then, it was time to wake up. Hopefully everything would be better when he woke up...


	28. 28: The |Vincent| Company

Adrian woke up sleeping on Vincent's desk in a pool of his own tears. Sitting beside him on the desk was the familiar face of his boss. Or, former boss. Or, current lover. Take your pick. "Have a bad dream?" Vincent said. He looked smug for someone just out of the hospital. Was this an illusion or was Vincent really there? Where did the ghost of Diedrich go? Sigh. Too many questions and not enough answers. 

"The worst," Adrian sniffled. He hugged Vincent and sobbed into his torso. Guess he must be real then. 

"That's okay," Vincent pet Adrian's head. "It was just a dream." But, the thing was, it  _wasn't_ just a dream. It was the past. It was horrifyingly real. That only made him cry more. "You've been taking care of the company in my hospital visit," Vincent observed. "How are the boys? Do you know what they've been doing?" He continued to pet Adrian's head while he asked these questions. 

"Ciel has taken it upon himself to move in with me. I have no idea why," Adrian paused to sniffle. "Leic hasn't said a word to me. I cannot tell you about that one." 

"He was closer to Rachel than he would like to admit."

"Are  _you_ okay?" Adrian asked. 

"What do you mean?" Vincent returned the question with a question. He wasn't  _okay_  but he wasn't sad either. Anything he had felt for Rachel was gone. It was gone in the moment she'd poisoned him. It was gone in the moment she'd shot him. No, it was gone before that. Perhaps in the moment he'd first realized that his new secretary would be his undoing. No...even  _before_ that. When was it that Rachel seemed more like a burden than a lover? The downfall of their marriage...no...even before  _that_? 

"Oh," Vincent's head hurt. "No, that can't be right," he tried to force the idea out but...there was something about it he had to believe. He'd deluded himself into thinking that he loved Rachel because he'd desperately sought some form of love. Why hadn't he realized this sooner? There must've been a time when he  _had_  loved her? Right? It wasn't  _all_  a lie? Was it?

"Vincent?" 

"Right, sorry," Vincent returned his attention to Adrian. "I've made a discovery that I would much rather forget."

"A discovery?"

"Yeah, a discovery," Vincent sighed. "I don't think I loved her, not really, not ever. It's strange now that I think about it. I should be mourning her death, right? But instead I'm just  _relieved_. I won't have to think about her anymore. I won't have to try and please her. That woman was never satisfied with anything. A burden has been lifted from my shoulders. It's evil of me to think like that. I know it...I'm not a demon. I'm not. Right? I can't tell anymore. What is the difference between a human and a demon? Is it a soul? Is it a personality? What makes demons  _demons_?"

"I don't  know the answer to that." Adrian wished he could help but he couldn't. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." Vincent stared at his hands. He couldn't stop thinking of the blood on them. His blood. Her blood.  _Diedrich's_ blood. "There is blood on my hands. I can't wash it off, no matter how much I try. There is blood. I didn't even  _try_ to help her. I just assumed she was already dead. What's wrong with me? Why have I become so numb? She was my wife, wasn't she?" 

The vivid image of Vincent cradling Diedrich's body in his arms as blood pooled out of him and soaked his clothing was still fresh in Adrian's eyes. He reached out and he grabbed Vincent's hand. "There is no blood on them, see?" Adrian held out Vincent's hand and examined his fingers closely. "No blood." 

Vincent couldn't help but laugh. "Not literally, Uny," he said. "Ah, I suppose I should tell my sons I'm out of the hospital." Vincent removed his hand from Adrian's grasp so that he might reach into his pocket and get his phone out. 

"Wait," Adrian covered the screen of the device. "Not yet, please," Adrian stared into Vincent's eyes. The barely noticeable light of hope in the past had bloomed into an irresistible hope of the future. Diedrich had nothing to worry about anymore. Not now. The light may be clouded due to the memory of Diedrich so vivid in Vincent's mind after what had happened with Rachel, but it was nothing to worry about. Adrian was sure of that. 

The secretary brushed his hair back into a hasty braid. He say up straight in the chair and folded his hands. He pretended to be in charge here. He pretended that he was the true controller of The Funtom Company. 

"Now, I'm only going to ask you this once, Vinny," Adrian winked. "Will you comfort me?" he asked the familiar question. "I've gone through a lot these past few days with you gone. I am quite distressed, you know?" 

"You're asking quite a lot of an injured man," Vincent held a hand over his bullet wound. The bandages were still a bit bloody. The morphine and other various pain medications were still in his system but they were wearing off. He should refuse. He  _should_  refuse and get in contact with his sons. 

But, what's the fun in that? 


	29. 29: The {NSFW} Company

Naked bodies are naked bodies but as far as naked bodies go, Adrian had quite the alluring one. His clothes glided off of him with ease. They fell to the floor gracefully; he grabbed Vincent's hands, guiding them along his body as if wanting to make sure that Vincent was paying attention to it. There was nothing else to worry about. Not the shooting, not the poisoning, just his body. 

"I've always entertained the idea of steamy office sex," Vincent said. 

"Too bad this isn't a sauna," Adrian sat down on the desk and grabbed Vincent's tie, pulling him forward. "Or it really would be quite steamy." 

"Your ass is on important papers," Vincent observed. He just  _had_  to sit on that desk, didn't he? Silly Adrian, trix are for kids. 

"Sue me." 

"Someone's being  _naughty._ " Vincent pushed Adrian down on the desk. He glanced at the curtains just to make sure they were closed. He didn't bother checking the door. No one came up here anyway. Adrian spread his legs wide apart and wrapped them around Vincent's waist. Vincent groaned. The wound on his torso still hurt like hell. Adrian wouldn't be able to fix that, but he certainly could  _distract_ Vincent from it. 

Vincent took off his tie and gagged Adrian. He was going to tie him up, for the pun of it, but decided against that. Adrian watched as Vincent removed Adrian's legs from his waist and spread them. The man knelt down, slowly, maintaining eye contact. Adrian couldn't tell him no. He couldn't say how disgusting that would be. Unsanitary. Adrian didn't mind  _giving_ blowjobs but  _receiving_ them was another story. He was the type of person that felt beneath the normal human. It was okay for him to be treated poorly but vice versa was unacceptable. 

It was only in that moment that Vincent understood Lau's feelings. Vincent had always craved power like his friend, but he had never entertained sexual power before. "Your scars really do go everywhere, don't they?" Vincent traced the stitch-like engraving all the way up to Adrian's inner thigh. He watched as Adrian's cock twitched. He could see the conflict in Adrian's eyes. The desperate want to be turned on but the concern about what Vincent would think of him. 

Vincent took off his belt and used it to tie Adrian's wrists to the arm of the office chair. No pun, but still useful. How he managed to do tie Adrian up with a single belt, Adrian had no idea. When Vincent returned to his kneeling position he placed his hands on Adrian's legs and left them there. They were cold to the touch, as if Vincent were a corpse. Adrian hadn't noticed how cold his hands were before this. 

Vincent licked Adrian's shaft. The mere suggestion of Adrian entering Vincent's mouth was enough to get him hard as a rock. He was a simple man. In all honesty he could just get a  _look_ from Vincent and that would be enough. The man was too damn attractive. He oozed sex all the time. It was different from the attractiveness of, say, Sebastian for example. Sebastian oozed sex, naturally, but he was less aware of it which made it a bit more innocent. Sebastian was only overpoweringly sexy when he was  _trying_ to be. Vincent was a classy bitch and a mind reader. He knew everyone was attracted to him but pretended to be ignorant whilst still making it painfully obvious that he  _knew_. He was a walking challenge to everyone's sexuality. A damned beast. 

"My, my, either you haven't gotten around lately or I've been haunting your dreams," Vincent said. Adrian felt the burning gaze. It embarrassed him. He wanted to tell Vincent that it wasn't the case, but that would be lying. Good thing he couldn't speak. 

Vincent treated Adrian's dick as if it was candy. Adrian wasn't a lollipop, damnit. But it did feel good to be one. He tried not to think about how Vincent's tongue swirled around his tip or how it lightly grazed his slit. The way his teeth lightly pressed against his shaft but not in a painful way, no, Vincent had managed to make it seem like everyone prior to this moment had been doing it wrong their entire lives. 

Adrian's back arched and his head hung over the edge of the desk. He stared out the small opening between the curtains as muffled moans escaped him. His hips threatened to try thrust his cock deeper into Vincent's mouth but Vincent's nails dug into his thighs, warning him against it. 

Adrian came all over Vincent's face. The semen trailed down Vincent's neck and onto his shirt. It was quite a large load which surprised Vincent but confirmed his earlier inclination that Adrian hadn't slept with anyone since him. Quite touching, really. 

Vincent removed the tie keeping Adrian from speaking but promptly turned on his heel to exit the room. "You're just leaving me here?!" Adrian asked. 

"That's what you get for sitting your ass on papers," Vincent winked. "I'm going to take a shower now, and then I'm calling my sons, have fun undoing that belt," Vincent exited the room and waved as he walked. Shit. That's just plain rude. If Adrian hadn't sat on the desk, would they have gone further? He frowned at the idea Vincent would use something so trivial as leverage. 

"Vincent! No! Please come back! I wanna shower with you," Adrian complained. "Vincent? You aren't serious, are you? Vincent? Vincent!"

 

 

It took about three hours for Adrian to figure out how to get out of the belt. RIP Adrian. You tried your best, okay sweetie? Everyone knows that. 


End file.
